


Choices

by WastedYouth26



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedYouth26/pseuds/WastedYouth26
Summary: Something a little different. Social worker Lexa, Anya and Raven, Clarke is a new student and things go from there really.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa sat in her shared office with Anya, she was focused on the computer screen oblivious to her surroundings. 

Indra approached the door knocking it gently.

“Lexa can I have a moment please?” Indra asked standing in the doorway

“Absolutely in you come have a seat Anya is out all afternoon at case meetings” Lexa explained taking of her glasses

Indra took a seat at Anya’s desk and folded her arms sitting back on the chair and looking at Lexa.

“I don’t know if I like the way you’re looking at me, that usually means you want me to do something” Lexa smirked

“Well…Yes but it’s for a good cause. We have a student starting on Monday, she’s beginning her final placement before she qualifies and I want you to be her mentor” 

“Me? Why can't Anya do it, she’s got more time than I do”

“Because she wants to work within children and families when she qualifies, Anya is Criminal Justice” Indra smirked “And before you say Lincoln she has already done an adult placement so she needs to do a children’s one.”

“Mental health is a good opportunity and Lincoln has more patience than me and Anya put together…. Indra don’t do this to me” Lexa sighed “I don’t have the time of the patience for students”

“You were once a student Lexa I remember it well” Indra laughed

“Yes and now look at me, all your hard work paid off, I’m now your team manager for child protection, I blossomed” Lexa smiled folding her arms 

“I trust you, this particular student has a great record, she’s passed everything, she’s willing to learn” Indra smiled 

“How long will she be here for?”

“4 months, she’s visiting this afternoon, speaking of…. are you free?”

Lexa put her glasses on and looked at her computer calendar.

“I’m free from 2pm but I have a meeting at 4” Lexa explained

“Excellent meeting room at 2 o’clock sharp” Indra smiled getting up and leaving the office

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes mentally kicking herself for being in the office.

Just after 2pm Lexa knocked on the meeting room door and entered.

“I’m so sorry, I was on a phone call” Lexa apologised taking a seat and taking in the blonde sitting across from her. She couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was and her eyes wow those were something else.

“Clarke this is Lexa woods, Team manager for Child protection and she will be your mentor, Lexa this is Clarke Griffin and she’s studying at California State”

Clarke and Lexa shook hands.

“So your starting on Monday, Lexa’s team are all very well equipped and will make you feel welcome isn’t that right Lexa?”

“Yes absolutely” Lexa smiled warmly “I’m sure you’ll fit right in”

“So as your aware Lexa will carry out your weekly supervisions and allocate your cases and organise you to shadow some of her staff before she throws you to the sharks, with that being said I suppose I’ll leave you both to get to know each other.” Indra smiled standing up and leaving the room

Lexa was not amused that Indra was just planting the student on her and leaving considering she only found out she was being allocated a student 4 hours previous.

“So, I’m sorry I would have been better organised if I knew about you, I won’t lie, I was literally only told this morning” Lexa smiled “I’m sure Indra has filled you in, were a multi-disciplinary team with children and families, mental health and criminal justice. Anya the team manager for criminal justice is actually out on meetings for I’ll introduce to her on Monday and Lincoln our mental health manager is on annual leave this week. Indra is the overall service manager and likes to be involved in everything, she takes a huge interest in the running of all teams. That’s all you really need to know right now, I’ll have a look over your stuff at the weekend to see what’s expected and well go from there.” Lexa smiled “Any questions?”

“No, I’m all good, I’m looking forward to starting and meeting everyone” Clarke smiled warmly

“Excellent” Lexa smiled standing up and shaking Clarke’s hand “Well it was lovely to meet you and I’ll see you on Monday” 

Lexa escorted Clarke to the exit of the building and then made her way back upstairs to her office.

Anya was sitting on her chair and her girlfriend was sitting on Lexa’s.

“Raven your very lucky I like you, however that’s my chair and this is my office and you’re not any different from anyone else on the team so be gone!” 

“I asked her in here” Anya smirked

“Oh I’m sorry I could have sworn I was Raven’s manager and she was in my team, my mistake” Lexa said sarcastically

Raven laughed “Ok then I’ll just leave you too it, I’m going on a visit then I’ll see you at home” 

“Ok babe, I’m heading home shortly so I’ll see you when you come home” Anya smiled as Raven left the office

“So unprofessional” Lexa rolled her eyes

“Oh shut up, everyone knows were together it’s not like it’s a secret, besides she had a bad night last night and was out the house this morning before I got up”

“She okay?” Lexa asked

“Oh now you’re interested” Anya smirked

“Oh shut up, your aware I have a student starting on Monday so things need to be ran properly, therefore I’d appreciate it if you did not lead my staff astray and allow them to enter our office and sit on my chair that be awesome” Lexa stated

“Pissed about the student, I knew you would be” Anya laughed 

“You would think I didn’t have an enough work to do honestly” Lexa said rubbing the temples of her head

“How did the meeting go?”

“She seems okay, very quiet and reserved, confidence might need a bit of building” Lexa explained

“Get her to shadow all the teams to see how they work, Linc is back on Monday, and I’ll organise some visits with me if you like?”

“That be great, I’ll have a look over everything tomorrow night and see what I think, I’ll need to allocate a supervisor for her within the team, I was thinking Raven what do you thing?”

“Raven would be good she’s experienced and patient however she doesn’t have a filter” Anya smirked “She could terrify the poor girl, how old is she?”

“Her profile form says 22, she works as a residential childcare worker so she’s got experience of kids in the system” Lexa explained

“She’s only 5 years younger than us so that’s good, she’ll be fine and I’ll help you anyway I can, I know your swamped at the minute” Anya sympathised

“Thanks for noticing” Lexa said turning her attention back to the computer 

Octavia looked up from the sofa when Clarke walked in.

“Hey how did it go?” Octavia smiled

“Yeah okay, just can't wait to start and get it over with, I’m so over university and all this shit!” Clarke sighed sitting down 

“I don’t know how you do it; police academy was bad enough” Octavia smiled 

“So erm…” Clarke began looking at the wall

“Spit it out Clarke” Octavia said folding her arms

“Jess text, apparently I have to pay $2000 towards the wedding venue”

“Are you fucking kidding me Clarke, you better not pay a single penny or I’ll be absolute furious”

“O I signed the contract, I have no way out of it, my mum is looking into it, but yeah I think I’ll need to pay it.”

“So not only did she walk out with thousands of dollars’ worth of shit you paid for but she’s also making you pay for a fucking wedding that she cancelled” Octavia snapped

“Ok I’ve heard enough” Clarke said going to her bedroom and closing the door

9 weeks…9 weeks since the girl she thought she was about to spend the rest of her life with packed her stuff and broke up with her over a text message when she was at work, calling of a wedding and leaving Clarke at rock bottom.9 weeks and it still wasn’t getting any easier.

Octavia knocked on Clarke’s door before entering.

“Look I’m sorry, I just hate her for what she did to you, you’re my best friend Clarke and I just want to protect you” Octavia admitted “Hence the reason I packed up all my shit and transferred here to make sure you were okay.”

“I know and I love you for that” Clarke sighed “It’s just sore and I’m still adapting” 

“I know and it will get easier in time, you got a lucky escape” Octavia smiled

“Well yeah I mean like she said, she could have done it a month before the wedding” Clarke sighed

“Oh yeah because those extra 9 months she gave you made a whole load of difference to the heartache she put you through” Octavia snapped “Okay let’s not talk about her because I’m getting angry”

“She asked me if I still had the receipt for her engagement ring so she could get it replated before she sold it so that was a kick in the teeth” Clarke explained

“I hope you told her to fuck right off” Octavia snapped gritting her teeth and lying beside Clarke on her bed. “Okay in all seriousness change the topic before I go kill the bitch!”

“I love her O even after all this I would take her back in a heartbeat” Clarke sighed

“Nope absolutely not, it’s not allowed, I forbid it, and besides your Mum would flip her shit, 9 weeks we’ve had to pick you up and dry your tears over something you had no control over, this was not your fault Clarke, she left you at your lowest, you’re still grieving over your dad and how you’ve carried on working and finished your exams at uni and actually passing them is beyond me. Your one of the strongest people I know and you’re going to make a phenomenal social worker one day and an even better wife to the right person because that idiot clearly was not!”

Clarke laughed out loud “You are fucking kidding right, she’s put me off weddings for life, like I will never get engaged again…ever!” 

Octavia sighed “Are you sure you’re okay with me going on this date tonight, I mean I can cancel”

“Don’t be stupid I’m going to watch some television and get organised for starting placement on Monday, I need to get used to being on my own O”

“Your not on your own, you have me and always will, and your mum is visiting this weekend”

Clarke groaned “Urgh don’t remind me!”

Meanwhile across town Lexa lay on her sofa with her feet up reading Clarke’s university information booklet with a glass of wine and devising a timetable for the blonde’s first week in her head. She had decided Raven would be the perfect supervisor for Clarke and had warned Raven over the phone to be on her best behaviour. 


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day at the office or is it?

“So this is your desk” Lexa said showing Clarke to a desk in the corner beside Raven “And this right here is Raven she’s going to be your supervisor, please ignore everything she says unless it is on a professional capacity, this one had a mouth bigger than an alligator at times, so yeah if you feel she’s being unprofessional at times you would be correct” Lexa smiled

 

“I resent that!” Raven smirked looking up from her computer screen and standing up “Raven Reyes nice to meet you, anything I can help with just ask, well catch up properly when this one isn’t listening in” Raven smirked

 

“So I figured today you could shadow the mental health team, Let’s go meet Lincoln and he can assign you some work” Lexa smiled

 

Raven laughed “First day and she’s panning you off to someone else”

 

“RAVEN! Clarke please ignore her, that is not the case, you need to shadow the other two teams and I figured we could get that out the way first before you get settled if that makes sense, contrary to Raven’s opinions I’ve been a manager for 2 years now and I actually do have a clue on what I’m doing!”

 

Clarke smirked amused at the interaction between Raven and Lexa.

 

“It’s fine I’m happy doing whatever really as long as I’m busy.”  Clarke smiled indicating for Lexa to lead the way.

 

Lexa ushered Clarke out the office glaring at Raven before she left the room.

 

“You’re going to pay for that” Monty smirked

 

“Most likely” Raven laughed “But was totally worth it!”

 

Lexa knocked on Lincoln’s office door.

 

“Hey” Lincoln smiled standing up

 

“This is Clarke final year student, figured she could shadow your guys today if that’s okay?” Lexa smiled

 

“Absolutely, Lincoln Owens, pleasure to meet you” Lincoln said shaking Clarke’s hand “I actually have John going out to do some ward rounds at a supported accommodation and he has a review straight after it, if that is something that could be of use”

 

“So basically what Lincoln is talking about is there’s a facility downtown for people who have been detained for mental illnesses however they are being integrated back into the community slowly. So you will go hear how everyone is getting on and then the review is on a person reviewing their package of support and care” Lexa explained

 

“Sounds interesting” Clarke smiled

“Awesome, I’ll introduce you to Murphy and you guys can head on out” Lincoln smiled

 

“Thanks Lincoln, Clarke come and find me when you get back and let me know how you get on okay” Lexa smiled warmly and then turned making her way back to her own office.

 

“Your girlfriend is the bain of my life, she’s a complete idiot!” Lexa snapped sitting down

 

“Careful!” Anya warned “What she do?”

 

Lexa filed Anya in who found the situation hilarious.

 

“You know she means no harm” Anya smirked

 

“Telling you, if she becomes my sister in law, you owe me!” Lexa joked

 

“High possibility!” Anya smirked

 

 

Clarke and John walked into the unit and made introductions. Clarke was feeling slightly nervous, she had no experience with working with mental health and didn’t particularly enjoy working with adults.

 

“So after the ward rounds we can quickly read the file of this gentleman, I know he’s 45 schizophrenic, was previously married with kids and a career however the voices are now tormenting him.”

 

“Okay” Clarke nodded

 

The staff all made their way into the lounge area of the facility; Clarke was introduced to community psychiatric nurses and support workers within the area and also the staff at the facility. 10 minutes into the minute John’s mobile rang, he left to take the call and returned two minutes later.

 

“Clarke I just need to quickly go pick something up for a service user, I will be back shortly for the review don’t worry, just listen to the rest of the ward rounds and then have a read of Ryder’s file and then well go up.”

 

Clarke nodded and then John left leaving her in a room surrounded with professionals. She had absolutely no idea about half the stuff they were saying and was glad when the meeting came to an end and everyone started to leave.

 

“I’ll just get you Ryder’s file and you can read it” A support staff member said

 

Clarke smiled and thanked him when he returned with the file leaving Clarke in the lounge on her own reading the file.

 

Clarke was half way through the file when the man in question came into the lounge and closed the door. Clarke scanned the sentence she had just read.

 

**_Violently aggressive when approached with new people or when uncomfortable._ **

 

Clarke felt her tummy drop and her heart beginning to pound, she looked at the man who appeared to be not happy.

 

“Hi I’m Clarke, a student social worker, John has just had to pop out he should be back shortly” Clarke smiled closing the file and placing it in her bag so Ryder was unaware she was looking at his file.

 

Ryder just glared at her. Clarke looked around noticing the door was a bit of a distance away and there was no other exit’s. She noticed there was no staff on the floor and her options were limited if anything had to happen.

 

She lifted her phone and quickly sent Lexa a text message.

 

 

Lexa was sitting in her office typing up a report enjoying her coffee that Anya had just brought her.

 

She lifted her phone and nearly choked on her coffee when she seen the message causing her to sit forward on her chair.

 

“What?” Anya said getting up and walking round noticing the complete change in her sister’s body language and persona.

 

Lexa turned her phone around for Anya to see.

 

_Hi Lexa hope your morning is going okay…quick question, I have just been left on my own with a service user, is that supposed to happen?_

“Jesus fuck!” Anya shook her head

 

Lexa dialled Clarke’s number as she got up and made her way towards Lincoln’s office.

 

“Hello”

 

“Clarke hi it’s Lexa, firstly are you okay?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Okay I’m guessing you can't say much right now yes?”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“Okay, I want you to stand up gather your things and walk out the room if possible; can you get to the door?”

 

“I think so” Clarke said

 

“Okay do that just now for me, I’m going to stay on the phone with you till I know your safe”

 

Clarke did as Lexa instructed.

 

“Okay, you’re at Parks yes? I want you to go to the office”

 

“Where is that?” Clarke asked

 

“Where are you just now Clarke” Lexa said squeezing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes

 

“Outside the lounge door”

 

“I want you to walk along the corridor and you will come to a red door, and green door, the green door is the office ring the buzzer” Lexa instructed

 

“You in the office?” Lexa asked

 

“Yep”

 

“Where is John?” Lexa almost growled

 

“He just said he had to go drop something off and he would be back for the review” Clarke explained

 

“Where is all the staff?”

 

“In the office” Clarke stated

 

“Okay I want you to stay in the office till John gets back and then when you’ve done the review phone me when your back in the car okay?”

 

“Okay yep”

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked “Do you want me to come and get you?”

 

“Yes I’m fine I just wasn’t sure what to do, and no I’m okay, John will be back soon”

 

“No that’s absolutely fine, we’ll have a chat when you get back to the office, main thing is you’re okay”

 

Lexa ended the call and stormed straight into Lincolns office.

 

“Okay Lincoln, I’m a very understanding, patient person, however I just received a text message from my student who’s out with murphy at the minute…that idiot went and left her on her own and she’s just been left on her own with a service user. Please enlighten me to why that is occurring?”

 

“You’re kidding” Lincoln said eyes wide

 

“I wish I was, when they get back send Clarke to my office, she’s shadowed your team enough, 4 hours was more than enough experience” Lexa snapped

 

“Lexa I’m sorry I will speak to him”

 

“Oh I hope you do, if she’d have been harmed the university would have taken this further, and you can let Indra know what happened” Lexa snapped leaving the office

 

She walked back into her office and sat at her desk rubbing her temples.

 

“Clarke okay?” Anya asked

 

“Yes, I’m not amused though, she should never have been left on her own, what was he fucking thinking!”

 

2 hours later, there was soft knock on the door, Lexa looked up from her screen to see Clarke at the door, she took her glasses off standing up.

 

“I’ll leave you both too it” Anya smiled getting up and leaving the office

 

“You okay?” Lexa asked ushering Clarke into the office and sitting down beside her on the sofa.

 

“Yeah I just didn’t know what to expect or do and you were the only contact number I had” Clarke rambled

 

“Ok tell me exactly what happened” Lexa said

 

“So I was reading his file and I had literally just read that he was violently aggressive when approached with new people. So I was like ok this is not good, so I hid his file in my bag so he didn’t know I was reading his information, and I figured I could try and get him to engage…I introduced myself and explained that John would be back soon, but he did not want to engage with me, he seemed angry” Clarke explained “All the staff were apparently sitting in the office and thought it was amusing”

 

“Oh did they, they won’t find it amusing when I go there to speak to them with Lincoln” Lexa stated “Clarke all I can do is apologise, you should not have been left on your own with him or anyone for that matter, John should not have left you and there should have been staff on the floor at all times…what you experience was extremely bad practice”

 

“No kidding” Clarke smirked

 

“Okay so I suppose there’s a lot of reflection in what happened, and you will be able to write an amazing reflective account” Lexa smirked

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Oh your serious” Clarke said “You want me to write a reflective account on me getting terrified?”

 

“It’s a lesson learned” Lexa smiled “One I’d rather you didn’t have to learn…but you did”

 

“Okay then” Clarke smiled “You’re in charge”

 

Lexa laughed. “I think you’ve shadowed enough today, go chill out at your desk or go for some lunch, well catch up later okay” Lexa said standing up

 

“Yep, thanks Lexa” Clarke smiled before leaving the office

 

Lexa took a deep break and shook her head before going back to her desk and continuing with the report she was doing.

 

 

 

 


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry my updates aren't frequent, I'm a bit swamped with uni and work. Start of Forever I'm hoping to update later this week. Thanks for your continuous support. x

Octavia walked into the apartment, Clarke was sitting on the sofa laptop in hand in deep concentration.

“What’s up you okay?” Octavia asked sitting her key’s down

“Yeah just doing this stupid reflective account, I have supervision with Lexa tomorrow morning and I don’t want her to think I’m incompetent at managing my work load”

“Clarke you’ve only been there 2 weeks for god sake, stop being so hard on yourself” Octavia laughed

“I have a lot riding on this O, I can’t afford to fail I only have 8 month left and then I graduate.”

“Clarke you’re not going to fail, even with all the shit that’s went on you still managed to maintain your grades, Do you want to go out for food we can unwind and you can pour your heart out and I promise to listen without judging?”

Clarke looked at Octavia and then back at her laptop, she sighed closing it.

“Sure let me go get changed” Clarke got up and made her way to her room, Octavia did the same.

They walked into the reasturant and Octavia automatically clamped on to Clarke’s arm.

“Shit, Clarke how do I look, I look good right?” Octavia asked

“What?” Clarke asked confused

“Just say I look good, ease my anxiety” Octavia said pleadingly locking eyes with Clarke

“You look good, now what the hell is this all about, were blocking the door way” Clarke stated pulling Octavia to the side

“Lincoln is over there with a hot brunette, wait what the fuck he’s seeing me!” Octavia glared at the table

Clarke followed Octavia’s eyes

“Yep let’s go somewhere else” Clarke stated

“Absolutely not, who the fuck is she!” Octavia snapped making her way over to the table

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes and muttered “So much for destressing”

“HI!” Octavia smiled

“O hey what you doing here?” Lincoln jumped up and kissed her cheek

“I was just bringing my best friend out to de-stress she has a thing at a thing tomorrow with a practice whatever there called and I see you here with erm…”

“Oh sorry, please excuse my bad manners…this is my sister Lexa” Lincoln smiled

“Your sister” Octavia said suddenly blushing

“Yes his sister” Lexa smirked “Very much gay sister”

Clarke came into focus making Lexa and Lincoln both smile.

“What a coincidence” Clarke muttered not forgetting to glare at Octavia

“Hi Clarke, Octavia was just telling us she was bringing you out to de-stress, I totally did not know you were Octavia’s best friend” Lincoln smiled

“That would be me” Clarke smiled

“Wait you know each other?”

“Octavia meet my practice educator Lexa and Lincoln is on the Mental health team!”

“So you’re the one who make a reckless decision and nearly got Clarke attacked?” Octavia looked at Lincoln

“No not accurately true one of my team members did, but I did deal with it efficiently” Lincoln stated

“Why don’t you guy’s join us we were just about to order” Lexa suggested

“Sure we’d love to” Octavia said sitting next to Lincoln

Clarke nervously sat next to Lexa.

“Well this is awkward” Clarke muttered causing everyone to laugh

“Oh shut up, you’re not at placement they’re actually human beings outside work isn’t that right?” Octavia smirked

“Correct” Lincoln smiled

“Absolutely and conveniently enough we like to eat and de-stress too” Lexa smiled

“Very funny” Clarke stated

“What you getting?” Octavia asked Lincoln

“Fajitas, they’re awesome in here” Lincoln smiled

“Clarke what you getting?” Octavia asked

“I haven’t even looked at the menu O, but it’s okay I’ll be sure to pick something you like” Clarke smirked

Lincoln and Lexa looked at the two girls.

“Octavia likes to pick at everything and almost guaranteed she eats majority of mine” Clarke smiled

“You like Fajitas right?” Lincoln asked

“I don’t know it depends what salad stuff they put on it” Octavia stated “I don’t like that guacamole stuff”

“Neither does he, so you’re all good” Lexa smiled

The waitress came and took their drink orders and then meal order. Clarke and Lexa both ordered the Cajun chicken burger with sweet potato fries, Octavia ordered a cheese burger and normal fries.

“Erm Clarke I don’t mean to alarm you but Jess just walked in” Octavia stated

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Who?” Lincoln asked

“Clarke’s ex, she’s a bitch I want to rip her head off but I promised Clarke I wouldn’t do that” Octavia said through clenched teeth.

“Swap seats with me, it will block her view of you, Octavia you do the same with Lincoln” Lexa said

Clarke automatically agreed and slid past Lexa in the booth to switch seats.

“Nope I’m good here” Octavia said catching eyes with Jess and given her a murderous look

“Octavia don’t start anything or I will get up and leave!” Clarke warned

“Uh huh” Octavia said turning her attention back to Clarke “She’s a bitch I don’t get why you’re protecting her!”

“I just don’t want a scene!”

“She starts anything there won’t be a scene because I will knock her clean out!”

“You’re a cop right?” Lexa said

Octavia nodded

“Interesting” Lexa smirked

Lincoln smirked at his sister.

“Glad to see you picked a firecracker Linc, nice work” Lexa said taking a sip of her drink

“You have no idea” Clarke stated “Protective is an understatement”

“Someone need to do it, you just seem to let her walk all over you!” Octavia snapped

“Okay then, no arguments girls, let’s just have a nice night and get to know each other better” Lincoln smiled

“Excuse me I just need to go to the bathroom” Clarke said squeezing out the booth

“Do you need me to come with you?” Octavia asked

“No I think I got it thanks” Clarke rolled her eyes

“Okay now she’s gone what’s the story here?” Lincoln asked

“She walked out on Clarke when she was at work, they were due to get married, no explanation, no reason, no build up…Clarke had given her absolutely everything for nearly 7 years and she sent her a text saying it wasn’t working and packed up and left, then last week she had the audacity to text Clarke demanding she pay half the fucking wedding venue.” Octavia said

“Okay then!” Lincoln said

“What one is she?” Lexa asked

“Brunette, standing over the bar with the other brunette, grey vest top on” Octavia stated

“Clarke could do a lot better than that!” Lincoln stated

“Clarke was besotted with her, gave her everything” Octavia explained “Okay shut up she’s coming back”

“And she’s noticed you” Octavia stated

“Let her” Clarke sighed “She won’t come over when you’re here; she’s not stupid, she’s well aware you want to rip her head off”

“Okay new topic, I’m sure Clarke doesn’t want to talk about her ex all night” Lincoln smiled

The rest of the night passed uneventful with friendly banter and as much as Clarke hated to admit it she forgot Jess was there and enjoyed the evening.

 

The next morning, Lexa was sitting in her office Coffee in hand with Anya; she was filling her in on the previous night.

“Shit that’s harsh” Anya stated

“I know right, and she’s still doing everything, university working at weekends, I don’t know how she does it” Lexa stated

“Yeah I’d have totally rebelled against everything if Rae did that to me, not that she ever would”

“I’m pretty sure Clarke didn’t think her ex would either, there’s just some really shitty people in the world who don’t give a shit about other people’s feelings” Lexa stated

“Yep absolutely, I mean look at you, you won’t commit to anyone incase you get hurt”

“I just don’t see the point in relationships when I can do everything on my own, I have Lincoln for company and you and Rae…I have sex without commitment, no stress…makes my life easier” Lexa smiled

“I don’t agree with you and you know that, Look your my sister I love you, your 27 and you’ve been single since you were 19, not everyone is like Costia, if It taught you anything, It taught you not to fall in love with a straight girl” Anya stated

“Thanks for that update in my development I appreciate it” Lexa stated

“You’re more than welcome, I have to go I have a meeting, you’re using the office till 1pm yeah?”

“Yep I have supervisions all morning” Lexa explained turning on her computer.

 

 


	4. Choices

“Hey come in and close the door” Lexa smiled looking up at Clarke from her desk

Clarke did as Lexa asked and then took a seat on the sofa, Lexa lifted her notepad and pen and walked round taking a seat next to Clarke.

“So how you finding things?” Lexa asked

“Yeah okay, nothing has challenged me as of yet, except my patience with Raven” Clarke smiled

“Yeah well I did warn you she could be full on” Lexa smirked

“She’s so loud first thing in the morning and I’m not so we clash between the hours of 9am and 12pm” Clarke explained “Other than that she’s great and goes out her way to teach me stuff”

“How you finding everyone else?” Lexa asked

“Yeah everyone is happy to help me and make me feel welcome”

“Great, I love to hear that” Lexa smiled “So I have had a look over your recent case notes and I have no complaints with them, Raven’s obviously showed you well…How you getting on with the university work issued?”

“Yeah doing good” Clarke admitted “I’m not the best at incorporating theory but I’ll survive”

Lexa laughed “Yeah I’ll help you with that, to be honest when you graduate you don’t have the time to stop and think what theory you will apply to the situation”

“That’s good to know” Clarke stated making eye contact with Lexa and automatically feeling nervous at the piercing green eyes staring back at her.

Lexa swallowed hard before asking another question.

“So you have 3 cases I’m going to add another one, I’m just looking through what one would be good for you to learn from in an academic sense, I have a child protection case conference tomorrow morning so you’re going to come along to that with me, I’ll drive so I’ll meet you here at 10am, I won’t be in first thing but I’ll come get you when I get here”

“Ok”

“Do you have any questions Clarke? Are you managing, are you happy here?”

Clarke nodded yes and responded “No questions”

The talked over the three cases Clarke had and her opinions of them, Lexa was impressed on Clarkes outlook and was happy for her to proceed with what she thought was the best course of action.

Clarke left the room and Lexa took a deep breath and returned back to her desk and computer.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur and filled with a blonde distraction.

Clarke was not doing any better in the main office.

“Clarke…Are you even listening to me?” Raven asked

“Yeah sorry, what were you saying?”

Raven threw her hands in the air “Students!”

“Hey shut up I’m the best student you’ve worked with so less of it!” Clarke countered

“I asked if you wanted to come out with us tonight, were going to kelps after work for a few drinks”

“Yeah sure whatever” Clarke smiled

“Awesome”

“Is the Commander going?” Harper asked

“Most likely, Anya will drag her ass” Raven stated putting her glasses on and looking at her screen

“I have no idea why she’s still single it baffles me” Ryder smirked “She’s a total waste being a lesbian”

“Actually I’d say she’s achieving, means she doesn’t need to put up with dicks like you flaunting there shit” Raven said seriously causing Clarke to smirk

“What about you Barbie?” Ryder looked at Clarke

“What?” Clarke looked at him

“Do you have a type?” He smiled causing Clarke to feel a little uncomfortable

“Hey guys did any of you phone Lewis’s school today?” Lexa asked popping her head in the door

Everyone automatically went quiet and started typing

“What? What up?” Lexa asked folding her arms

“Nothing! Not a thing…all busy in here” Ryder stated

Lexa looked at Raven who unluckily caught her eye

“What I actually was working I’ll have you know and yes I called the school…Ryder on the other hand was attempting and failing to chat up Clarke” Raven said causing Clarke to blush and Ryder to cover his eyes

“Just say it like it is Raven!” Harper laughed

“I only asked Barbie what her type was” Ryder muttered

“Barbie’s type is Ken…as for Clarke, ask her when you’re not supposed to be working if she would like to communicate with you” Lexa smirked winking at Clarke as she left the office

“God she’s hot” Harper smirked

Clarke glared at Harper not going unnoticed by Raven who smiled.

“So what is your type?” Raven asked looking at Clarke

“No-one I’m staying single forever, I’ve had enough drama the past 7 years to last me a life time, I don’t need anyone nor do I want anyone” Clarke stated

“Just for the record…Male or female?” Harper asked

“Oh my god!” Clarke held the bridge of her nose “I am a lesbian, so… sorry Ryder your most definitely out so is anyone for that matter, can we drop it now!”

“So no strings attached sex?” Raven asked

“Jesus tap dancing Christ!” Clarke snapped “I’ve had enough I’m going for some air”

Clarke got up leaving the office and making her way down stairs, Lexa watched her from the office and then sent Raven a quick email to make sure everything was okay.

To: Raven Reyes

From: Lexa Woods

What is wrong with Clarke?

 

To: Lexa woods

From: Raven Reyes

She does not like being questioned on her personal life it would appear, she’s okay just away to get some air.

 

To: Raven Reyes

From: Lexa Woods

Get them all to shut up and drop the subject before I come in and drop them!

 

To: Lexa Woods

From: Raven Reyes

Already done, simmer down Commander.

 

Lexa closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and then stood up and made her way downstairs. Clarke was standing against the wall with her phone in her hand.

“You okay?” Lexa asked

“Yeah I’ll be back in a second, I’m just replying to Octavia and letting her know I’m going to Kelps tonight with Raven”

“You sure you’re okay?” Lexa asked

“Yes I promise” Clarke smiled “Thank you for asking”

“Ok, if you’re sure” Lexa smiled before going back in and back to her office

 

“Hey” Octavia smiled walking into the club and hugging Lincoln

“Come on let me introduce you to everyone” Lincoln smiled kissing Octavia softly

“Let me just go say hi to Clarke” Octavia smiled walking over to the bar to speak to Clarke.

“HEY!” Clarke smiled hugging Octavia “This is Raven, she’s like my supervisor person and my own personal headache”

“I resent that accusation” Raven smirked “Raven Reyes, pleasure to meet you” Raven held out her hand, Octavia looked at her then shook her hand.

“Octavia Blake, Clarke’s best friend”

“And she’s also seeing Lincoln” Lexa smiled “Hi Octavia how was your day?”

“Quiet to be honest, how was yours?” Octavia smiled back

“Yeah can’t complain” Lexa said lifting her bottle of beer “Where’s Anya?”

“She’s on her way she got held up in a meeting” Raven stated

Octavia lifted Clarke’s drink taking a sip.

“You know I could just get you one” Clarke smirked

“Already on it” Lincoln smiled handing Octavia a drink

“And who is?” Ryder smirked

“Unavailable!” Lincoln glared

“Oh you just don’t give up do you Ry” Raven laughed “First Clarke now her best friend”

“He hit on you, oh my god that’s hysterical” Octavia laughed

“Clarke?”

“What the fuck do you want” Octavia snapped walking in front of Clarke

“I’ve been trying to reach Clarke she hasn’t been respon…”

“Yes she’s changed her number, you can fuck off now!” Octavia glared

“Can you tame your beast” Jess looked over it Clarke

“What do you want?” Clarke asked

“To talk, in private!” Jess stated

“Don’t you dare Clarke” Octavia looked at Clarke

“It’s fine, don’t worry”Clarke stood up and made her way out the bar, Jess smirked at Octavia before leavingOctavia went to follow but Lincoln grabbed her arm.

“She’s a character is she not” Raven muttered to Lexa as they watched Lincoln pull Octavia over to a booth

“You have no idea” Lexa smiled “However that girl Clarke is talking to is also a character and not a good one”

Raven pulled Lexa away from everyone else.

“Fill me in”

“It’s not my place, Clarke doesn’t even know the extent of what I know” Lexa explained following Raven over to the booth where Octavia and Lincoln were. Octavia was glued to the window watching Clarke and Jess talk. The conversation was becoming heated and Lincoln purposely made sure Octavia was blocked in.

Raven was watching Octavia and Lexa’s reactions very closely.

“Nope seen enough” Lexa said getting up and making her way out the club

 

Anya was approaching the club when she noticed the argument with the two girls.

“LET ME GO!” Clarke snapped

“Clarke will you just fucking listen to me!”

“Release her arm right now!” Anya said firmly folding her arms

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Does not concern you!” Anya stated “You okay?”

Clarke nodded

Lexa approached them and stood slightly infront of Clarke

“Think it’s time you leave” Lexa said calmly

“Clarke.”

“Do you want to speak to her?” Anya asked Clarke

Clarke shook her head no

“Leave now!” Lexa stated “She doesn’t want to talk to you, and if you continue to attempt to fuck with her head you and I will have a huge problem”

“You don’t know the first thing about me!” Jess snapped

“I know enough, and I don’t like what I’ve heard!” Lexa stated

“Clarke please, I’m sorry I just had some jitters!” Jess sighed

“Jitters…are you fucking kidding me Jess…you broke up with me over text when I was at my work months after my dad’s death…you then proceeded to empty the joint account of all the money I’ve worked my ass off for to provide for that stupid fucking wedding that you went on and on about, I wanted a small wedding, you wanted the big fucking circus and then…”

Clarke had tears streaming down her face and Lexa was finding it difficult to hold her cool.

“You’re not doing this…come on” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand and pulling her towards the club

“No I’m good I’m just going to head home” Clarke sighed

“I’ll take you” Anya said “I’ve not had any alcohol yet”

“I’ll come with you” Lexa said

“No I’m okay honestly, Just tell Octavia I’ll see her at home, it’s not long to walk”

“Absolutely not, I’ll take you conversation over” Anya stated

“I’ll fill Octavia in, you have my number if you need anything” Lexa smiled “See you tomorrow, don’t let her in your head, that’s what she wants and your better than that and you deserve so much more Clarke”

Clarke smiled weakly at Lexa before following Anya to her car.


	5. Choices

Lexa ran upstairs to her office, Anya looked up from her desk.

“Busy morning?”

“You have no idea, I’m literally here to get Clarke and then I have the Case Conference for Aden Tyler” Lexa said sitting down and quickly checking her emails before grabbing her diary

“You better have eaten breakfast!” Anya shouted as Lexa rushed out her office

She popped her head into the main office “Clarke you good to go?”

“Yep” Clarke smiled lifting her phone and bag.

They made their way down to Lexa’s Mercedes, Lexa put her bag and jacket in the back as did Clarke before they both climbed in.

“Feel free to play around with the radio not everyone is into my taste in music” Lexa smiled

“Why?”

“Country is not for everyone” Lexa smiled

“I love country music, so your taste is fine” Clarke smiled

“Okay let’s get the show on the road” Lexa said reversing out the space

10 minutes into the drive Lexa decided to bite the bullet and start the conversation as Clarke was glued to her phone.

“How you feeling after last night?” Lexa asked softly

“Is what it is” Clarke sighed “Just wish it would get easier”

“It will, time’s a healer” Lexa smiled

“You speaking from experience?” Clarke asked

“I am” Lexa sighed “Honestly It gets better over time; you’ll stop thinking about her”

“Hopefully” Clarke sighed “Just need to get through university and then I can get on with my life”

“Your absolutely stunning Clarke, she did not deserve you” Lexa said before she had a chance to think about it

Clarke looked at her shocked and then went back to looking at her phone.

“Sorry that was unprofessional” Lexa admitted 

“It’s okay, thank you though” Clarke smiled “I could the same about you, but since your marking my work I’ll refrain” 

Lexa smiled at Clarke “Glad to see you smiling”

“So this case, I’m presuming were going for full child protection order yes?”

“Absolutely, we just need to hope there’s enough evidence and background reports, you and Raven have done some really good work with this” Lexa smiled

The rest of the morning went positively the case conference was a success and a full child protection order was granted.

Lexa walked into her office sitting down and rubbing her temples.

“Anya we have a huge problem” Lexa sighed

“Let me close the door and put the kettle on” Anya said getting up and walking over to the door and closing it before going over to the kettle.

“I have a crush on Clarke” Lexa stated

“Fuck the tea let me get some whisky” Anya said looking at Lexa “You cannot be serious, she’s your student!”

“I know…I know I’m in deep here, damn Indra for giving me a fucking student” Lexa snapped

“Does Clarke know?”

“Off course she doesn’t she’s still crying over her bitch of an ex for crying out loud” Lexa stated “I mean seriously she could do so much better than that” 

“I agree but Lexa this is dangerous fucking ground, she has 5 weeks left, honestly just see it through and let her graduate without confusing the poor girl anymore”

“I have no intention on acting on it, I just wanted to get it out my system” Lexa stated “And for christ sakes whatever you do, don’t tell Raven!”

Anya looked at her sister and raised her eyebrow “Are you saying my girlfriend can’t keep her mouth shut?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Lexa sighed

“She’s not that bad she can keep her mouth shut when she needs to” Anya smiled 

“Her and Clarke are like best friends now, that was not my plan” Lexa sighed “She’s just so genuine and honest and fucking great at what she does, she’s going to be great when she qualifies” 

“You told linc?” Anya smirked

“Oh yep let’s just tell our brother who is dating her best friend genius plan” Lexa rolled her eyes “For a social worker you sure have shit for brains”

“Say’s the one crushing on her student for god sake” Anya laughed

Meanwhile back in the office 

“Aww man my motivation has gone and left the fucking building, five o’clock is not coming quick enough” Raven yawned leaning back on her chair “How was your case conference?”

“We got the full order, thank you for supervising me and helping with it, Lexa seemed impressed”

“Off course she was” Raven smirked

“So your ex is a bit of a psycho Clarke” Ryder said

“Shut up!” Raven glared “Not a topic of discussion is that clear?”

“Crystal” Ryder gulped “Sorry Clarke I didn’t mean to overstep”

Clarke looked at Raven with so much relief and thanks all in one look.

Raven smiled and rubbed Clarke’s shoulder

“Did you enjoy your time with Lexa, she’s badass takes no shit” Harper smiled

“She certainly know’s how to shut people up and put them in their place, I’ll give her that, she had the police officer who dealt with the incident a blubbering mess” Clarke smirked

“Anya’s just as bad if not worse…Lincoln is deffo the softer sibling” Harper laughed

“Wait they’re all related?” Clarke asked

“Lincoln was their foster brother, they grew up together” Raven explained 

“Okay then” Clarke said opening up her emails “Who’s on duty today by the way?”

“Me why” Ryder asked

“Just wondering, incase anything crops up”

“Hoping nothing does to be fair” Ryder sighed “I really want to get home at 5 and get my garden sorted”

“How boring” Raven rolled her eyes “Right okay focus Raven this report won’t type itself up”

Clarke smirked opening up her crisps and eating one. Raven looked at her and then took one out the packet. “Thanks I was getting hungry”

“Help yourself Rae” Clarke smirked

Lexa walked into the room.

“Ryder a child protection has just came in can you go out and take Clarke with you please, any issues call me, I’ll be at my desk all afternoon” Lexa explained “Police are waiting for you guys before they go in”

“Yep on it” Ryder said lifting his phone and keys “Let’s do this Barbie”

“Quit calling her that use her name Ryder be professional for crying out loud” Lexa snapped making Clarke and Raven smirk

“Not doing well this afternoon are we Ryder” Raven smiled

“Shut up!” Ryder snapped 

“Hey you ready?” Lincoln asked popping his head into Lexa and Anya’s office

“I’m just going to stay here till Clarke and Ryder get back and debrief with them” Lexa admitted

“Okay if you’re sure, I have a date with O tonight so I’ll catch you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yep” Lexa smiled 

“And Mum text she’s getting pissy she’s not seen you or Anya so sort it out” Lincoln smirked

20 past 7 Ryder and Clarke walked up the stairs. Lexa took her glasses off and stood up going toward the door to meet them.

“Hey guys everything okay?”

“Yeah was rough but both are safe now” Ryder sighed “I need to shoot of Lexa I promised I’d take my mum out for dinner”

“Yeah no problem good work” Lexa smiled and then turned her direction to Clarke “You okay?”

“Yeah just a little annoyed, the 3 year old has a broken arm and concussion and the 7 year old won’t leave his side.” Clarke sighed “Not a nice situation and that prick will probably walk”

“Yeah I know, that’s social work for you, we can only do so much, we can’t fix everything Clarke”

“See you guys” Ryder said running back down the stairs

“Why you still here, everyone else is gone?” Clarke asked looking around

“Because you’re my responsibility and I wanted to make sure you were okay” Lexa smiled

“I’m good I promise” Clarke smiled “Like you say all the time…it’s good reflection”

“Your wellbeing is also important Clarke” Lexa smiled

“So I should go get my stuff and head home”

“Yeah, listen you don’t need to come in till 12 tomorrow since you worked late tonight”

“You sure, I don’t mind” Clarke smiled

“Your smile say’s your relieved” Lexa laughed

“God yes…extra time in bed what’s not to be relieved about” Clarke smiled

“Lincoln and Octavia are out so you should get some quiet” Lexa smiled “Use it wisely, do some essays”

“Yeah right” Clarke rolled her eyes “I get your my practice educator but you don’t need to be a kill joy”

“My goal is to get you to pass Clarke” Lexa said 

Clarke bit her bottom lip and then laughed before going into the main office to get her stuff and close down her computer. 

“Bye Lex” Clarke said before heading down the stairs

Lexa’s eyes went wide “Lex…what’s that all about” Lexa thought to herself. Lexa took a deep breath and then closed her own computer down grabbing her keys.


	6. Choices

Lexa and Anya were sitting in the office continuing their discussion from the previous night.

"I'm not going to act on it, I wouldn't intentionally jeprodise Clarke's grade"

 

Anya smirked “Raven would not say anything you do know that yes?”

 

“Who are you trying to convince me or you?” Lexa asked glaring straight at her sister

 

“Yep you’re right I won’t say a word” Anya nodded

Raven on cue knocked the door before coming in.

 

“Lex listen I’m going to head home, my diary is empty this afternoon, I’m not feeling good”

 

“Define not feeling good?” Anya asked making Raven jump

 

“Shit I thought you were out!” Raven said turning to Anya

 

“Are you okay?” Anya asked getting up and walking around

 

“Yes I just feel sick” Raven stated “I promise I’m fine”

 

“Okay text me and let me know how you are later, Is Clarke okay with you going home?” Lexa asked

 

“Yes she’s the one that told me too”

 

“I don’t know if I want your driving if you feel sick, I’ll take you home” Anya said lifting her keys

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m fine if I need to stop I’ll pull over, see this is why I waited till I thought you were out, clearly that backfired” Raven rolled her eyes

 

Lexa laughed

 

“Look I care, I don’t like you being sick” Anya sighed

 

“Anya I have a tummy bug fucking hell, I’m not dying!” Raven snapped “I’ll see you at home”

 

Lexa smirked taking a drink out of her mug as Raven turned leaving the room.

 

“Well she woke up on the right side of the bed this morning” Lexa muttered

 

“Shut up!” Anya snapped going back to looking at her computer screen.

 

 

5 remaining weeks of Clarke’s placement came faster than anyone anticipated and the full team was gutted to see her leave. Raven and Clarke had become inseparable resulting in a friendship developing between Raven and Octavia also resulting in double dates with Raven and Anya and Octavia and Lincoln.

 

The team demanded giving Clarke a proper send off and they were all at Grounders getting a drink.

 

“Wow how much has she had” Octavia laughed walking into the bar

 

“Only a few don’t worry she’s fine promise” Raven smirked

“No seriously Raven how much have you given her?”

 

Raven smirked “Well she had a few shots and everyone keeps buying her drinks, I’m going to miss her you know she’s became like one of us”

 

“Babe you made it” Lincoln smiled throwing his arm around his girlfriend and kissing her softly

 

“Sorry work ran a bit over” Octavia smiled

 

“Come on let’s get you a drink so you can catch up” Lincoln took Octavia’s hand leading her over to the bar

 

“Don’t mind me…totally was not in the middle of a conversation” Raven muttered making her way back over to where Anya and Lexa were sitting.

 

Later that night…

 

“Where the hell did O go?” Clarke said scanning the room

 

“She left with Lincoln about an hour ago, apparently I’ve to pass on she’s staying at his don’t wait up” Raven winked

 

“Gross!” Clarke scrunched her face

 

“Were heading home Clarke, look it was an absolute pleasure getting to know you, you’re going to be awesome with whatever you do, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you now this one has her claws into you” Anya smiled

 

Raven hugged Clarke “I’ll call you tomorrow yeah”

 

“yep” Clarke smiled

 

“Lexa you coming?” Anya asked

 

“Yep just give me two seconds…Clarke how you getting home, it’s late”

 

“I’m going to walk its only 10 minutes from here; the air will clear my head”

 

“Absolutely not…it’s dark outside”

 

“Lexa I’m a big girl, I’m 23 you know” Clarke smirked

 

“I refuse to allow you to walk home alone; I’ll walk Clarke home guys and see you both tomorrow”

 

“Are you sure we can all share a taxi”

“I think if I get in a car I’ll throw up, I’m going to walk” Clarke stated

 

“I’ll walk Clarke home and then get a taxi from there” Lexa explained

 

Anya looked at her sister giving her a warning glare.

 

“I want a text when you’re both home” Raven stated

 

“Deal” Clarke smiled

 

They took the 10 minute walk to Clarke and Octavia’s apartment just making general chit chat.

 

“Do you want to come in for a bit, sober up a little?” Clarke asked

 

“Sure, I don’t want to keep you awake though if you’re tired, I know how grumpy you are in the morning when you don’t get enough sleep” Lexa smirked

 

“Shut up!” Clarke playfully pushed Lexa before she turned opening the door

 

Clarke walked into the kitchen getting two bottles of water from the fridge and returned to the lounge.

 

“Make yourself comfortable” Clarke smiled sitting on the sofa and handing Lexa a bottle

 

Lexa smiled “Thanks”

 

“I’m going to miss having you around” Lexa said softly looking at Clarke

 

“I’m sure your next student will be just as good” Clarke smiled trying to avoid eye contact with Lexa. She had been developing feelings for Lexa over the past few weeks and she was finding it difficult to hide it, she was oblivious to the fact Lexa had fell for her the first week she started.

 

“I highly doubt that Clarke” Lexa sighed

 

“What why?” Clarke laughed “We all get the same teaching a university you know”

 

“Because I’ve never wanted to do this to any of my students before” Lexa said putting her bottle down and leaning placing a hand on Clarke’s cheek, she looked Clarke straight in the eyes for any sign of discomfort before closing the gap between them.

 

Didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated both wanting to feel so much more.

 

Clarke stood up from the sofa pulling Lexa up and leading her towards her bedroom.

 

“Clarke if you’re unsure about this please tell me now because once I start I don’t intend on stopping until your screaming my name, you’re no longer my student so I have not self-control anymore”

 

“I want this” Clarke breathed “Just stop talking!”

 

Lexa smirked letting her lips crash back into Clarke’s.


	7. Choices

The next morning Clarke woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in months, she turned to cuddle into the green eyed brunette that caused the smile but ended up with cold sheets. Clarke rubbed her eyes and then checked her phone; she frowned seeing no text message from Lexa. She assumed it was due to the fact she did not have Lexa’s personal number only her work phone. She replied to the texts from Raven and Octavia and the pulled herself from bed heading for the shower.

Lexa sat at her desk glaring at the screen, Anya looked at her sister and then back at her own computer.

“Ok seriously you haven’t said a word all morning what’s going on, and don’t say your hungover because you weren’t wasted.” Anya stated

“Nothing is wrong, I’m reading reports so I’m required to actually concentrate” Lexa snapped

“Bullshit Lexa!” Anya sighed

“I slept with Clarke last night” Lexa blurted out looking at her sister

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Lexa!” Anya snapped “You better not fuck that girl around or so help me god, Raven will kill you and I won’t hold her back”

“It shouldn’t have happened, she was my student and I crossed boundaries”

“Then why the fuck did you let it happen, I knew you had a silly crush but I didn’t fucking think for a second you would act on it, this could jeopardise Clarke’s grade if it gets out” Anya explained

“Yes I’m well aware Anya!” Lexa said rubbing her temples “She’s just so fucking beautiful and sexy and she has gotten right under my skin!”

“Fucking hell Lexa I don’t even know what to say to you right now, I need to go I have a meeting but this conversation is not over!” Anya said standing up

Three weeks passed and Clarke didn’t hear a word from Lexa, her grade was submitted and she received 97% which she was thrilled with and had managed to secure a job almost instantly have three offers, she was pretty certain which one she was taking.

She agreed to meet Raven at Grounders to celebrate and have a drink. She walked into Grounders with Octavia and Raven smiled rushing over to them.

“So totally proud of you” Raven smiled hugging the blonde

“Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without you to be honest…as much as you drove me crazy Rae you read through all my shit and helped me when I needed it so thanks” Clarke smiled

“Well done and congratulations” Lincoln smiled hugging Clarke

“Thanks Linc”

“Where’s Anya?” Octavia asked

“She couldn’t make it, she’s in court tomorrow and wanted to get plenty of rest” Raven explained “Lexa is here though…somewhere”

“She’s right there” Octavia smiled nodding towards Lexa standing talking with a blonde at the bar

“Oh my god, if she sleeps with her again I’ll fucking kill her, that’s twice this week she’s went home with her” Raven explained

Clarke looked over feeling like she had just been punched in the stomach.

“She does have a thing for blondes though” Lincoln laughed

“Oh really” Octavia smirked looking at Raven who smiled

“You know Clarke you and Lexa could be…”

“Do not finish that sentence Raven” Clarke stated

“No seriously like she’s a step up from Jess that’s for sure” Octavia smirked

“I wouldn’t be so sure on that” Clarke stated going to the bar and getting herself a drink

Raven looked at Octavia and Lincoln before all three made their way over to the bar.

An hour later Lexa made her way over to the group.

“I hear a congratulations is in order Clarke, 97% you must be happy with that” Lexa smiled

“Yup” Clarke said continuing to stare straight ahead

“Well just leave you guys to catch up” Raven smiled looking at Octavia

“That’s not necessary, honestly there’s nothing to catch up on, I’m actually going to head home I start my new job tomorrow” Clarke said walking away from the group

“Clarke wait…” Lexa said following the Blonde

Raven, Lincoln and Octavia stood watching confused.

“Lexa save it, I don’t want to hear your excuses…it was a mistake I get it, you don’t need to explain yourself, your secret is safe” Clarke stated “Do you know the sad thing is…you pursued me…you got me to like you…you acted on it…and then you ran a fucking mile…so yeah great work thanks for everything!”

Clarke opened the door walking out

“Right what the fuck was that about?” Octavia asked

“It’s nothing” Lexa sighed

Octavia looked at Lexa unconvinced and then made her way out the door in an effort to catch up with Clarke.

“If that’s what I think it was then you and I are going to have big fucking words!” Raven glared at Lexa and also left the bar.

Lincoln looked at Lexa confused.

 

10 minutes later Raven was outside Clarke and Octavia’s door. Octavia answered the door quickly letting Raven in.

“She’s in her room, she won’t open the door”

Raven looked at Octavia and then made her way to Clarke’s room.

“Griffin you either open the door or I break it, the choice is yours” Raven explained

Clarke wiped her tears getting of her bed and opening the door. She knew Raven would keep to her word and she did not feel like replacing the door.

“What the hell is going on…and don’t say nothing” Raven said following Clarke over to her bed and sitting on it

“You’re crying Clarke, what the fuck?” Octavia asked folding her arms

“I don’t even know where to start or why I’m letting it bother me” Clarke laughed “It’s stupid, it was a one-time thing”

“Lexa?” Raven asked

Clarke nodded

Octavia sighed sitting next to Clarke and pulling her into her arms.

“I really genuinely thought she cared” Clarke stated

“She does babe, she’s just got a fucked up way of showing it” Raven stated “Look it’s not you, it’s just Lexa’s way of dealing with things”

“What fucking them and leaving them…great coping mechanism that is!” Octavia snapped

“No I know, I know I completely agree, I honestly, I don’t even know what to say, I had no idea she liked you or you liked her” Raven sighed

“I didn’t know I liked her either, she made all the moves, she complimented me, she told me I was beautiful and Jess was an idiot and I started to like her and then on my leaving night she came back here and things got heated and that was the last I heard from her” Clarke explained “And then you told me she’d took that blonde home twice this week, just hit home I was another notch on her bedpost”

“I’m going to kill her” Octavia stated

“I’m such a fucking idiot!”

“No Clarke you’re not, look this is on Lexa not you, I’m not trying to defend her but she’s got a lot of attachment issues in regards to relationships, she was also hurt pretty bad, it’s not my story to tell but yeah”

“Still doesn’t excuse what she done…I mean fucking hell Clarke was her student!”

“They’re both adults” Raven stated

“Nothing happened till I left” Clarke stated

 

The next morning

Raven walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee machine.

“Morning babe” Anya smiled

“Don’t you morning babe me!” Raven snapped “You fucking knew and don’t even bullshit me and deny it Anya! I know she tells you absolutely everything”

Anya looked up from the report she was looking at sitting her cup down.

“Babe I’m unsure to what you’re talking about” Anya said calmly

“Anya I’m not an idiot, Clarke and Lexa!” Raven folded her arms glaring at her girlfriend

“Oh”

“Yes Oh, and to top it off I announced Lexa had took Niylah home twice this week, little did I know she’s been ignoring Clarke since they slept together, she’s totally played Clarke and I’m not okay with that, and now I need to go into an office and try not to punch her in the frigging face for being a complete dick!” Raven ranted

“I understand why you’re pissed, I completely do and I warned Lexa not to mess Clarke around, I’ll speak to her” Anya sighed “But please don’t be annoyed at me”

“Anya you should have warned me I didn’t even know they liked each other…according to Clarke Lexa made all the moves”

“Yes that’s accurate and I did warn her off but apparently she ignored me”

Anya and Raven walked upstairs and towards their separate offices. Lexa was already sitting at her desk when Anya walked in.

“I could fucking punch you!” Anya snapped “Raven knows everything and she’s not one bit fucking happy and you or me for that matter and I blame you!”

“Anya I have a pounding headache can you just lower your voice” Lexa sighed rubbing her head

Indra knocked on their door

“So I’ve solved your problem, your both a social worker down, so I have one who will float between both teams and as far as I’m aware your both fond of this person” Indra smiled opening the door to reveal Clarke.

Lexa chocked on her Coffee and Anya looked and Indra in sheer disbelief.

“No introductions required, I’ll leave you to discuss how things are going to work” Indra smiled then turned to face Clarke “Good luck Clarke and I’m happy to have you officially on the team!”

“Thanks Indra”

Indra left the room leaving all three girls standing there awkwardly.

“I don’t even know what to fucking say” Anya stated “Clarke I’m happy to have you on my team”

“Believe me I took the position the morning I got my grades however I was unaware I would be floating, I thought I was coming to your team Anya” Clarke stated “However I’m professional and I’m presuming I still have my old desk so I’ll go get settled and sorted with IT then we can have a discussion”

Lexa nodded and Anya shook her head as Clarke left the office.

“Now I really want to fucking punch you!” Anya snapped “this is going to be a fucking nightmare, I won’t be caught in the middle and this shit better not affect both your work!”

“Anya what the actual fuck am I going to do?” Lexa panicked

“Sort it!” Anya snapped sitting at her desk rubbing her temples

 

 


	8. Choices

Two months had moved on…The atmosphere in the office was terrible and everyone was feeling it. Clarke was only speaking to Lexa if it involved work. Anya was caught in the middle as usual.

“You know I’ve had enough of this” Anya snapped as she sat down at her desk  
“I know it’s getting way out of hand but she won’t give me the time of day I’ve tried” Lexa sighed   
“Lexa you were kissing Niylah in plain fucking sight of Clarke last week, your to blame for all of this!” Anya said looking at her sister “I can’t even sugar coat it”

Clarke walked into the main office, Raven was sitting in the office alone typing up some reports

“Hey I just wanted to let you know I’m handing in my resignation” Clarke said sitting at her desk  
“Like hell you are” Raven said standing up  
“Rae I can’t stay around here its killing me im sorry” Clarke admitted  
“Just bloody talk to Lexa then and sort this” Raven snapped   
“I can’t im sorry anyway I just want you to hear it from me” Clarke said leaving the office 

Raven looked at Clarke leaving the office shook her head and then followed her 

Clarke walked into Anya and Lexa’s office. 

“Just wanted to hand you this” Clarke said handing Anya an envelope  
“What is it?” Anya asked  
“My resignation” Clarke answered  
“Clarke don’t do this please…I’m begging you” Lexa said standing up  
“Too late…I can’t be around you…I thought I could but it’s far too hard I’m sorry”  
Clarke left the office taking a deep breath as she held back her tears. Lexa looked at Anya and then to Raven who was standing at the door where Clarke was.  
“Lexa I’m serious you better go after her and sort this, she’s too big a loss and you really don’t want to explain this one to Indra” Anya snapped  
“Don’t do it to save your ass, do it because it’s the right thing to do!” Raven stated  
Anya ripped the resignation and put it in the bin. “Fix this before we need to explain to Indra why she’s walked”  
Lexa looked at Anya and Raven  
“I have meetings all afternoon” Lexa snapped “I don’t need this shit!”  
“You caused this fucking shit! She let you in when she already had her heart broke this year, do you have any idea how hard that was for her, she trusted you Lexa and you betrayed her, I know you care about her, I see it every time you look at her” Raven sighed closing her eyes “Lexa look I know what Costia did was really shitty and I know you’ve had your walls up ever since then but if anyone knows how it feels to get their heart ripped apart it’s Clarke”   
“I don’t want to hear it” Lexa snapped  
“Lex she’s right, you need to stop all this foolish shit you’re pulling, if you like Clarke tell her and stop fucking with her head it’s not fair” Anya sighed  
“ENOUGH!” Lexa snapped lifting her keys “I’ll sort it just get off my back!”

Lexa stormed out the office and down the stairs towards her car

Just after 6pm Lexa took a deep breath standing outside Clarke and Octavia’s door. She went to knock however Octavia appeared behind her causing her to jump.

“You have some fucking nerve!” Octavia snapped “Only reason I’ve not pushed you already is firstly I value my job and secondly your brother asked me not too”  
“I get your pissed and you have every right to be” Lexa said  
“No Lexa you don’t get to play the victim here…I told you everything Jess did to her absolutely everything in confidence, I didn’t expect you to play games with her and use her as another notch on your bedpost”   
Lexa looked at Octavia narrowing her eyes “Is that seriously what you think?”  
“You haven’t given me any reason to think otherwise!” Octavia snapped   
“I care about her a lot Octavia, I just don’t know how to do this and I don’t want to hurt her”  
“It’s a bit late for that Lexa, you’ve embarrassed her and betrayed her trust and she text me saying she resigned so she’s also walking away from a career she’s working 5 years for”   
“She’s not resigning, I’m going to talk to her” Lexa sighed  
“She won’t speak to you, I can’t even get her to speak to me about it” Octavia snapped  
“Can I at least try?” Lexa asked “I promise I will fix this”  
Octavia opened the door “I presume you know where her bedroom is” 

Lexa nodded walking towards Clarke’s room, she knocked on the door.

“It’s open” Clarke replied  
Lexa took a deep breath before opening Clarke’s door and making her way in and closing the door.  
Clarke looked at Lexa clenching her Jaw.  
“I know you don’t want to see me or speak to me and I completely understand that, but please just let me explain”  
“I don’t want to hear it Lex” Clarke sighed “It’s done; I’m out your life”  
“I don’t want you out my life” Lexa said making eye contact with Clarke for the first time “I begging you, please don’t resign we need you and no-one wants you to go”  
Clarke continued to look at Lexa listening to what she had to say.  
“I promise I will not make things difficult I’ll have limited contact with you if that helps, you’ve worked hard you deserve this job and the teams adore you”  
“I’ll think about it” Clarke stated  
“Thank you”   
“If I stay, I’m staying for the teams, it’s not their fault you’re an ass!” Clarke stated  
“I do care about you Clarke” Lexa explained  
“Oh really? You have such a way of showing it, how many times have you fucked Niylah since you slept with me Lexa?” Clarke snapped “I thought you were different, how wrong was I”  
“Clarke…”  
“At least Jess had the guts to actually tell me she wasn’t fucking interested any longer” Clarke snapped “I think you should go, I’ll get in contact with Anya”  
“Just please don’t resign” Lexa sighed  
“Just go Lexa” Clarke shook her head “You’ve said enough”

The next day…

“I am so glad to see you” Anya smiled  
“Yeah relax, I’m just going to get started, I have a condition”  
“name it?” Anya said folding her arms  
“Lexa doesn’t do my supervisions, you do them, I know she’s your sister but I really can’t be in a room alone with her right now” Clarke admitted  
“Have you heard her out?” Anya asked  
“Look she promised me she would have limited contact with me if I came back and that the team needed me” Clarke sighed  
“Is that all she said?” Anya asked  
Clarke nodded  
“Off course it is” Anya closed her eyes shaking her head “Yeah that’s fine I’ll do all your supervisions and I promise to keep Lexa out your way unless it’s work related”   
“Thanks, I’ll work with her if I need to, I can be professional but that’s as far as it goes” Clarke stated   
Anya nodded as Clarke left the room and then took her seat turning on her computer.

20 minutes later Lexa walked into the office

“Have you seen Lincoln?” Lexa asked “I have a 17 year old with mental health issues, but no-one wants to see her because she’s technically an adult”  
“Ouch, the joys of being classed as an adult but still have the mentality of a child” Anya sighed “What’s the issues?”  
“Self-harm and putting herself at risk, practically sleeping with any guy with a pulse” Lexa said rubbing her temples, I was going to give her to Raven, but she would struggle with her, she’s so stubborn and selective on who she lets in”   
“And the person who’s great with them cases, isn’t speaking to you, brilliant” Anya rolled her eyes “She’s back by the way, but she had conditions”  
“Enlighten me”  
“She doesn’t want you to do her supervisions and she doesn’t want a lot of contact with you”  
“I’m her boss as well as you, so she will need to build a bridge and get over that one” Lexa snapped  
“No she doesn’t, I agreed to it, If you need to pass anything on, tell me and I’ll reiterate it for you” Anya stated “Just you keep your distance; you’ve caused enough damage to the poor girl”  
“I’m not listening to this shit all day, I’ve apologised there isn’t much more I can do” Lexa snapped  
Anya shook her head on focused back on her computer.


	9. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! SELF HARM AND MENTAL ILL HEALTH MENTIONED! This is actually something I faced in my own job.

Lexa stood in grounders at the bar talking to one of her friends. Clarke, Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln were all in a booth talking.

“So who’s the blonde one?”   
“That’s our new social worker Clarke, she’s half my team half Anya’s” Lexa said  
“She good?”  
“Extremely, she was my student and graduated with a first, you could have argued she was a qualified worker before she graduated” Lexa boasted  
“She’s fucking Gorgeous Lexa!” Luna looked over at the booth  
Lexa choked on her beer and coughed.  
“Jesus Lexa you okay?”   
“Yeah sorry Luna went down the wrong way; I can’t say I’ve noticed if I’m honest” Lexa said looking at Clarke and then back to Luna  
“Oh yeah I forgot you don’t do relationships you fuck them and leave them” Luna smirked “I’m going to introduce myself”  
“No…Luna…Wait” 

Lexa tried to stop her friend but she was already halfway across the room. She squeezed in the booth next to Anya.

“Hey” Anya smiled hugging her  
“Clarke this is Luna Lancaster, she’s doctor at Presbyterian” Anya introduced  
“Awesome, my mum is the new head of trauma” Clarke smiled  
“Abby Griffin?”  
“That would be her”   
“Oh wow Abby was my mentor I transferred from Washington to work with her again, it’s a small world”  
“You don’t say” Lexa muttered   
Anya looked at her sister and then to Luna and then back to Lexa.  
“I’m just going to get us another drink” Anya said kissing Raven’s cheek and leaving the booth pulling Lexa with her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Anya asked  
“She think’s Clarke is gorgeous, so I now need to stand back and watch her get fired in” Lexa snapped “And now she know’s Clarke’s mum, this is just perfect”  
Anya laughed   
“Excuse me? Why are you laughing this is not funny Anya”  
“Oh it is Lexa…You don’t want Clarke but no-one else can have her either…I’m sorry but how does that work?” Anya asked  
“I did not say that” Lexa snapped “Forget it, I’m just going to go home” Lexa place her bottle on the bar turning and heading out the door. Clarke watched her every move before turning her head back to Luna.

Anya came back to the booth and sat down handing Raven a drink. Lincoln was introducing Octavia.

“Anyway, I need to get going I’m on an early shift tomorrow, it was great to see everyone and nice to meet you Clarke and Octavia” Luna smiled getting up “Lexa gone?”  
“Yeah something about a meeting tomorrow” Anya lied  
Clarke rolled her eyes and took a drink.  
“Bullshit” Raven whispered to Anya  
“Yup” Anya agreed “Tell you later”  
“Guys I’m going to go, I promised I’d drop by my mums”  
“You want me to come?” Octavia asked sitting her drink down  
“No don’t be silly, I’ll see you at home” Clarke smiled  
Clarke got up putting on her Jacket and lifting her keys.  
“So spill” Lincoln said looking at his sister  
“Luna said Clarke was gorgeous and I’m presuming Lexa got jealous and went home in a huff when I pretty much said you snooze you lose” Anya stated  
“Harsh” Lincoln sighed  
“No factual actually” Octavia snapped “She’s had multiple opportunity’s to fix this and hasn’t”   
“Octavia you don’t know everything about my sister so just calm it” Lincoln snapped “I get what she done was shitty I really do, but not everything is black and white and you know it” Lincoln looked at Anya and Raven  
“Right what the fuck am I missing then?” Octavia asked  
“Not our place to say” Anya stated  
Raven closed her eyes and shook her head.  
“It doesn’t excuse her behaviour, I’m sorry babe but it doesn’t” Raven stated  
“I agree!” Anya said looking at Lincoln “I spoke to her at length and I told her to talk to Clarke and she didn’t Linc, she’s 28, she’s a big girl were talking 9 years here she really needs to deal with what happened”  
“I am so confused” Octavia sighed  
“Lexa’s ex pretty much destroyed her, that’s why Lexa is the way she is” Lincoln sighed “Okay yes it doesn’t excuse her behaviour but she’s not a bad person”  
“Wow No-one said she was” Octavia stated “I just don’t want to see my best friend anymore hurt than she already was this year”  
“I completely understand that” Anya sighed  
“Do you know what, it’s been a really long day, I’m just going to head home too” Octavia sighed kissing Lincoln on the cheek “I’ll text you”  
Octavia got up saying buy to Anya and Raven before leaving. Lincoln didn’t get a chance to protest.  
“What the fuck just happened” Raven laughed   
“Fuck” Lincoln rubbed his temples  
“Linc, Lexa is my best friend I adore her, she’s my sister but I honestly can’t justify what she did with Clarke, it was lame” Anya explained looking at her brother  
“Yes I know that Anya, I just felt like everyone was ganging up on her”  
“No-one said anything to her other than me! And I will continue to say what is on my mind because I’m her sister and I get privileges, just like I will tell you when you’re being a dick!” Anya took a drink   
“Okay then, let’s all just calm down” Raven stated “This is blowing out of proportion” 

The following evening Clarke walked into the hospital with a container in hand. Luna looked up from reception and smiled.

“We meet again”   
“Looks like it” Clarke smiled “Is my mum available, I said I’d drop her off some food”   
“She should be in her office, come on I’ll show you” Luna smiled  
“Thank you” Clarke smiled  
“So tell me how long you’ve wanted to be a social worker?”  
“Erm since I was in school really, my dad was a criminal justice manager and I always wanted to make him proud”  
“I’m sure he is” Luna smiled “So is your Mum, she talks about you a lot you know”  
“That’s nice to hear, we only really have each other” Clarke smiled  
“After you” Luna said holding open the door  
Clarke smiled walking through the double doors.  
“So how do you know all the guys?” Clarke asked  
“I went to school with Lex, pretty much did everything together, and then we drifted apart after Costia screwed her over”  
“Costia?”  
“Her ex, complete psycho” Luna laughed rolling her eyes  
“Oh” Clarke sighed “She’s not much of a talker”   
“She never had been, Lexa doesn’t deal with emotions well” Luna smirked “Call me an idiot but you like her don’t you?”  
Clarke looked at Luna shocked  
“No…erm…what…Why?”  
“I knew the minute I seen you in grounders, she lights up when she talks about you and you couldn’t take your eyes off her when she was talking to me” Luna smirked   
“She doesn’t feel the same” Clarke sighed  
“Oh but she does” Luna laughed “Look take it from me, she’s not good with emotions or talking, infact she’s pretty closed off, she has a very good reasons for it, I said you were gorgeous at the bar…which you are by the way and Lexa looked like she wanted to punch me”  
“She’s not the only one who’s been hurt before” Clarke explained   
They reached Abby’s office, Luna smiled.  
“What’s for you…won’t go past you Clarke”   
“Thanks”   
Luna smiled one last time turning and making her way back downstairs. Clarke took a deep breath and then knocked on her Mum’s door.  
3 weeks passed and Clarke and Luna had become friends chatting when Clarke dropped by the hospital and when they bumped into each other in grounders. Lexa’s jealousy was beginning to peak.

Lexa picked up her phone.

“Lexa woods…What seriously? Raven isn’t in today, let me speak to Clarke and well see what we can do” Lexa put the phone back standing up and making her way into the main office.

“Clarke can I speak to you please” Lexa said

Clarke looked up from her computer. “Sure” Clarke got up following Lexa in her office, Anya looked up as they entered.

“So I just had Zoe Johnson’s dad on the phone, she’s been stealing his sleeping tablets and is pretty much out her face threatening to kill herself are you able to deal with it with me, I know it’s usually you and Raven but she’s off and well I’m the only other one who’s female and not busy…”  
“That the 17 year old that self harms?”  
Lexa nodded  
“Yes off course, I can be professional Lex, I’ll go get organised” Clarke said “I’ll drive”  
“You sure I don’t mind?”   
“I’ll drive” Clarke said leaving the office

20 minutes later they were parked outside the house, Clarke took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Lexa asked  
“Yes, just not sure what we’re walking into here” Clarke sighed getting out the car  
Lexa quickly put her badge round her neck and walked with Clarke allowing Clarke to take the lead. Matt opened the door.  
“Matt hi, Lexa has filled me in”   
“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do with her anymore, I mean no matter what I say, she just does her own thing…”  
Clarke walked into the lounge, Zoe was sitting on the sofa head in her hands.  
“Hey trouble what’s all this im hearing?” Clarke asked sitting next to Zoe on the sofa  
“Clarke he binned my medication, like all of it and he binned all my energy drinks” Zoe explained  
“Sweetie was it really your medication?” Clarke asked “Because I’m pretty sure it was prescribed to you dad”  
“No but it gives me confidence I need it Clarke…and he fucking binned it I HATE HIM!” Zoe snapped glaring at her dad  
“Ok firstly enough with the language, I’ve dropped everything I was doing to come and help you but you need to let me, and swearing will not help you okay?”  
“I know but…”  
“No Buts Zoe” Clarke stated  
“Who is she?” Zoe asked looking to Lexa  
“That’s my boss, that’s Lexa…Raven is off today so she’s came to try and help you” Clarke explained, Lexa smiled at the young girl but remained standing at the door.  
“Ok” Zoe nodded  
“Have you taken anything today Zoe?” Lexa asked softly  
“I had 2 Zopliclone but he binned them and I need them”  
“Your dad is really worried about you, and so am I that’s why I’m here right now, will you allow me and Lexa to take you to see a doctor?”  
“Will they give me more Zopliclone?”  
“I don’t know sweetie but you need to tell them about all these emotions you’re having” Clarke stated “Now Zoe I can see your bleeding, can I have a little look please?”  
Zoe nodded her head saying no. Lexa bit her lip.  
“Matt can I speak to you for a second please?” Lexa said trying see if leaving Clarke on her own with Zoe would help her open up more.  
“Okay it’s just me and you, can I see your tummy please?” Clarke asked “I can’t help if you don’t let me”  
Zoe slowly lifted her t-shirt revealing a deep wound on her tummy.  
“Okay I’m going to get a towel and then we need to take you to get that seen to okay”  
Clarke stood up and left the room going into the kitchen.  
“Matt do you have a towel or something I can have” Clarke asked  
“Yeah absolutely, can you help her Clarke?”  
“I’m going to try” Clarke smiled “We’re going to take her to the hospital if you want to follow us there, there’s a high possibility they will keep her in, I’m going to ask if they can to get a proper psychiatric assessment done”   
“Okay” Matt nodded “Whatever she needs”  
Clarke nodded leaving the room and going back into the lounge.   
Clarke handed her keys to Lexa.  
“Can you drive please” Clarke said

Lexa nodded taking Clarke’s keys as Clarke led Zoe out to her car both getting in the back seat.

4 hours later…

Luna walked into the cubicle with another person.  
“Zoe this is Dr Lang he’s a Consultant Psychiatrist and we’ve had a chat and we would like to keep you overnight”  
“No I don’t want to” Zoe nodded “I just needed some Zopliclone”  
“Zopliclone is a very dangerous drug for someone to be taking without it being prescribed” Luna stated “So we need to have a chat and see if there’s anything else we can do”  
“It gives me confidence why wont anyone fucking listen to me!” Zoe snapped  
“Zoe, were all listening, were all standing here, I finished 3 hours ago so did Lexa and were both still here because we want to help you…a tablet does not give you confidence” Clarke stated deciding being direct would be better at the minute  
“At your age Zoe I would not be happy prescribing it too you and not only that I have concerns about your harming yourself” Dr Lang stated “I just want to keep you overnight and we can have a proper chat once you’ve calmed down and had some sleep”  
“No!”  
“Zoe you can agree voluntary or we will get an order to detain you, we have major concerns surrounding your safety and I’m afraid it’s not up for discussion” Lexa stated  
“You don’t even fucking know me, I told you this was a waste of time your all just looking out for yourself you don’t care or understand!”  
“That’s not true Zoe” Clarke sighed “Listen to me”  
Clarke sat on the edge of Zoe’s bed “Your not very well right now…you know it and so do I, and you need some help and Dr Lancaster and Dr Lang are the people that can do that”  
Clarke wiped the tears from the 17 year olds face.  
“If I went home tonight and something happened to you, I couldn’t live with that and Lexa is the same and that’s why we’re doing this”  
“She’s a bitch” Zoe snapped  
Clarke laughed “No she’s not, she’s looking out for your best interests you just can’t see that right now because you’re not feeling yourself, one night please and we can review it tomorrow?”  
Zoe thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded to Clarke.  
“Thank you” Clarke sighed  
“Can my Dad come in?” Zoe asked  
“I’ll go get him” Lexa said leaving the room.

1 hour later Clarke had drove back to the office for Lexa to collect her car. Anya had text to say she had put everything away securely and they could collect they’re belonging tomorrow.

“That was some really good work tonight Clarke, your great at what you do and I’m glad I got to work with you tonight” Lexa admitted  
“Thanks” Clarke smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“See you tomorrow” Lexa sighed getting out Clarke’s care and making her way over to her own car. Clarke closed her eyes taking a deep breath before reversing out the space and driving home.


	10. Choices

“So what actually happened?” Raven asked leaning against the door frame and Lexa explained the previous day’s events.  
“She flipped, Clarke handled it brilliantly…but she’s been detained until further notice”  
“Clarke’s great with her, she really took to Clarke I think I’m a bit to assertive” Raven admitted “But in saying that Clarke tells her straight too”   
Lexa smiled “I was impressed with her practice big time yesterday, that’s the first I’ve actually seen her in a crisis”  
“She’s worked really hard Lexa and you were a really good supervisor but now you need to get you head out your arse and tell her how you feel about her” Raven smirked  
“Okay…Conversation over…Back to work, read over the case notes before you go see her, Clarke will be back this afternoon, she’s out with Anya all morning”  
“Stop being a coward Lexa!” Raven smirked leaving the room and going into the main office  
Lexa shook her head rolled her eyes and picked up her phone looking over a message before going back to typing.

3 hours later Anya and Clarke walked upstairs.

“I know right, it was absolutely ridiculous, come in and I’ll give you that report, you can read over it before you do the review” Anya smiled  
Clarke followed Anya into the room, Lexa looked up for her computer and smiled.  
“Hey how did it go?”  
“Yeah really well” Anya smiled sitting down at her desk  
Lexa glanced at Clarke making eye contact, she smiled softly, Clarke smiled back and then forced herself to break the eye contact.  
“Here it is, have a look over it and if you have any questions I’m here all afternoon okay”  
“No problem, thanks’ Anya” Clarke took the report and then made her way into the main office  
Clarke walked over to her desk sitting down. Raven turned on her chair and folded her arms.  
“What the actual fuck happened yesterday, I’ve just read all the case notes”  
“Aww man it was madness, She’s not going to be happy when she finds out she’s not getting home today”   
“Well tough shit, she needs to suck it up and actually get herself sorted out, and I’ll be telling her that…She needs help Clarke and were both not qualified enough to do that!” 

Clarke was just about to respond when she heard a piercing cry for help. Raven looked and Clarke as they both jumped from their seats making their way out the office followed by Harper, Ryder and Paul.

“Shit” Raven said rushing into Anya and Lexa’s office followed by Clarke. Anya was on the floor behind Lexa’s desk, Lexa was unconscious on the floor.  
“What happened…Raven call an ambulance” Clarke stated pushing in and getting on the floor supporting Lexa’s head.  
“Lex it’s Clarke, if you can hear me open your eyes…come on this isn’t funny open your eyes” Clarke stated opening Lexa’s eyes and looking at her pupils and then moving on to check her pulse and breathing.  
“Clarke they’re asking questions I cant answer” Raven panicked  
“Her pupils are dilated, her pulse is week and breathing is shallow, tell them to hurry the fuck up!” Clarke snapped raising Lexa’s legs after telling Anya to hold her head steady.  
5 minutes later the paramedics were in the office and getting Lexa on to a back board. Lexa was beginning to come around and panic set in.  
“Hey hey calm down your fine, were going to get you to a hospital okay” Anya soothed taking Lexa’s hand. “Can I come with her in the ambulance, she doesn’t like hospitals”   
“Off course” The paramedic smiled  
Anya looked at Raven  
“I’ll meet you there” Raven stated “Go”

Clarke was frozen in the office watching as they took Lexa down the stairs.

“Clarke are you okay?” Ryder asked  
“Clarke?” Raven tried touching Clarke’s arm  
“Shit sorry zoned out there” Clarke said taking a deep breath “Freaked me out a bit there”  
“Yeah listen I need to get to the hospital are you…”  
“I’ll stay here and hold the fort with the guys, you’re on duty yeah?”  
Raven nodded  
“I’ll cover it” Clarke stated  
“Shit Lincoln” Raven looked at Clarke  
“Don’t worry I will speak to him when he gets back…Go and be with Anya she’s going to need you”  
“Thanks Clarke” Raven sighed lifting her car keys   
“Go we got this, make sure Lexa’s okay” Harper smiled  
Ryder and Paul nodded at Raven as she rushed out the office and down the stairs.

“This is Lexa woods,28, unconscious on arrival, was out for approximately 8 minutes, breathlessness and dizziness, blood pressure low, IV administered at the scene, oxygen been on for 4 minutes, responsive but not coherent”   
Abby nodded  
“Hi Lexa my name is Dr Abby Griffin, let’s see what’s going on here and get you comfortable” Abby smiled  
“Your Clarke’s mum?” Anya asked  
Abby nodded  
“Clarke helped at the office; Lexa’s her boss, my sister you need to help her”  
“I promise I will do the best I can” Abby smiled “Try not to worry, Can you show Anya to the relatives room please”  
The nurse nodded putting her arm around Anya as she led her off.

2 hours later Abby walked in, Anya stood up as did Raven.

“I’m sorry it took so long, your sister suffered a heart attack, has she been under any strain recently?”   
Raven closed her eyes shaking her head, Anya looked shocked.  
“She ah…she…erm…She works ridiculously hard, she doesn’t smoke, she hardly drinks, she exercises…I don’t get this” Anya said “She’s only 28”  
“What the fuck happened…why didn’t anyone page me?” Luna asked barging in the room  
“You know each other?” Abby asked confused  
“Lexa’s my best friend, Clarke text me”  
“She had a heart attack, she’s in ICU, I was just about to tell Anya she can see her now, we’ve sedated her so she’s asleep” Abby smiled  
“Thank you, she’s going to be okay yeah?”   
“She’s doing better than what she was” Abby reassured   
Luna made her way to the ICU with Anya as Raven made the decision to go update Clarke and the team. She reached the entrance just as Lincoln came rushing in.  
“Is she okay?” Lincoln asked  
“She’s in ICU, she had a heart attack Linc” Raven sighed  
“What? She’s 28 don’t be ridiculous” Lincoln shook his head running his hand over the back of his neck “This is all this fucking stress and pressure with Clarke and everyone giving her shit!”  
“No Linc you can’t start blaming people that’s not going to help the situation, Lexa needs everyone to just relax and not get into arguments over things, its insignificant” Raven stated “I’m going to update the team, Anya is in ICU with her, you should go too”

Later that night…

“No she was like on the floor, unconscious…she was fucking unconscious Octavia…Raven said a heart attack…I mean what the actual fuck” Clarke raved pacing up and down  
“Clarke you need to calm down, seriously there isn’t anything we can do till we hear what’s happening, Lincoln and Raven said they will phone”  
“My mum won’t even tell me anything something about confidentiality bullshit, what even is that!” Clarke snapped

Octavia was dragged out of focusing on Clarke with a knock on the door, she made her way to the door and felt relief wash over her when she seen Raven.

“Am I glad to see you, she’s freaking out in here by the way” Octavia rolled her eyes “Is she okay?”  
“She’s asleep, Anya and Lincoln are with her” Raven stated “I just wanted to check on Clarke, she was so helpful, we all froze”  
Clarke locked eyes with Raven before the brunette pulled the blonde into her harms.  
“She’s okay, she’s sleeping, Anya and Lincoln are with her, you done great today, you know that right? How did you know all the shit?”  
“My mum is a doctor, she likes to make sure I know the basics, is she really okay?”  
“We’ll know more tomorrow” Raven sighed  
“Are you hungry? It’s been a long day…Let me get you a drink” Clarke said leaving and making her way into the kitchen  
Octavia held up both her hands  
“Leave her, she’s processing it all” Raven smiled “Wasn’t pretty, we all got a fright”  
“I’m going to order pizza and we can watch some shit TV or something, you shouldn’t be going home alone”  
“Anya said she’ll text when she wants me to pick them up” Raven admitted  
“How did things go this afternoon in the office?” Raven asked as Clarke handed her a drink  
“Yeah all good” Clarke said sitting down “Raven promise me she’s okay”  
“Clarke she’s asleep, I’ve told you everything I know” Raven promised taking Clarke’s hand  
“I need her to be okay” Clarke admitted “I was a bitch to her”  
“Hey she deserved it, and she knows that” Raven smirked “Don’t you go feeling guilty, and when she’s awake give her double the shit for scaring the crap out of us!”  
Octavia laughed  
“I will…who the fuck does that” Clarke stated  
“I don’t think she planned it out” Octavia smirked  
“Bet she fucking did just to make me feel guilty, I was doing great and standing my ground with her, now I feel terrible”  
“You like her a lot, that why” Raven nudged Clarke with her shoulder  
“Yes I do, but she doesn’t feel the same” Clarke bit her lip “And I can’t be hurt again”  
“Hey I get it, your important and you need to protect you first” Raven smiled


	11. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a filler chapter :D

Three weeks moved on. Clarke had thrown herself into work and picked up overtime to help the team out as did Raven. Lexa was staying with Anya and Raven until she was fit enough to go home, Anya point black refused to have it any other way. Lexa had asked to see Clarke on two occasions but both times Clarke refused with an excuse of she was working or had other commitments.  
Octavia had just finished for the night and was walking up to the loft when she seen Lexa leaning against the door sweating and clearly in pain.  
“Jesus Christ Lexa you’re supposed to be taking it easy” Octavia rushed upstairs  
“I need to see her, she’s avoiding me and it’s driving me insane” Lexa sighed  
“Lexa she’s not here, she’s away for the weekend with Abby” Octavia explained  
Lexa closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye “I screwed this up big time and I need to fix it”  
“Yes you did but bombarding her and half killing yourself is not the proper way around it” Octavia said helping Lexa into the apartment and over to the sofa.

30 minutes later…

Anya and Raven knocked on the door; Octavia let them in and led them into the lounge. Lexa was asleep on the sofa.

“Fucking went for a shower and she was out the door like some sort of secret detective shit” Raven snapped  
“She wanted to see Clarke, but Clarke left at 7am this morning, it’s her dad’s anniversary this weekend so she’s away with Abby to DC”  
“Clarke’s refused to see her twice” Anya stated “What’s up with that?”  
“She’s not ready, I think what happened shit her up a bit, she’s got all these feelings in her head and shit load of fear” Octavia explained  
“So does Lexa” Anya snapped  
“Lexa fucked off and left her after sleeping with her!” Octavia snapped back  
“Look we’re not doing the blame game, the fact is they both need to talk, she’s sick and the guilt is eating her up! But I totally agree where Clarke is coming from too!” Raven stated  
“I’m in love with her” Lexa said opening her eyes “And it fucking terrifies me, because she can drop me and destroy me and I spent 10 years trying to repair my heart”  
All three stood open mouthed looking at Lexa.  
“And I would really appreciate it Octavia if you let me tell Clarke this on my own, I didn’t expect to fall in love with her and I most certainly did not plan to fall in love with a student, but she managed to get inside my head and into my heart and I don’t know how I feel about that and I don’t know what to do with it” Lexa wiped her eyes  
Anya walked over sitting on the sofa beside her sister  
“You messed up, but you can fix it, Clarke doesn’t hate you, she just got a bit of a fright we all did, it’s a her dad’s anniversary this weekend, She’ll be back Sunday night and I well work out how to get you two to speak then” Anya said “But you need to go back home and get rest, you were told to take it easy…This is not taking it easy”  
“I will get Clarke to speak to you…I promise…But Lexa if you hurt her again, I swear to god, your heart will be the least of your worries” Octavia smiled crouching down to face Lexa “How about I give you one of Clarke’s hoodies and I’ll spray her perfume on it, will that make you feel better?”  
Lexa nodded  
“Okay” Octavia smiled standing up and going towards Clarke’s room, Raven followed her  
“I have never seen her like that in all the years I’ve know her, She’s weak and deflated…That’s not Lexa, so what she’s saying is genuine, it’s not bullshit…you know that right?”  
Octavia nodded “I do Raven, I’m very good at judging people and she’s finally being honest for once…but her actions over the past few month have pissed Clarke off and once you piss her off it’s hard to undo…But I will speak to her when she gets home and encourage her”

Meanwhile at the lake house…

“What’s on your mind Clarke?” Abby asked sitting on the sofa handing Clarke a glass of wine  
“What’s not Mum. I miss him so much, this has been the worst year ever and I just wish I could get a cuddle from him” Clarke sighed “All this shit with Jess…”  
“Clarke your better off without her, I know that’s not what you want to hear but…”  
“Mum I’m over Jess I promise, I hate what she done and it hurts but I’m most definitely over Jess!” Clarke stated “I slept with someone else, someone I really really like, but she was gone the next morning and since then I’ve watched her flirt, kiss and leave with other people and it’s messed with my head a bit” Clarke explained  
“Have you told the other person how you feel?”  
“Not exactly, she knows I’m pissed at her, she’s tried to speak to me and I’ve avoided her, I don’t want to feel as useless and low as I did when Jess did what she did and I guess I’m potentially avoiding situations that could result in that” Clarke sighed  
“Do I know this person?” Abby asked  
“Sort of” Clarke sighed “I work with her”  
“Lexa” Abby sighed  
Clarke nodded  
“Clarke you know she’s pretty sick right and stress can escalate that”  
“Yes” Clarke sighed “But I can’t just excuse what she did because she’s sick, trust me I’m already helping her out with all the over time I’m doing, I’m only supposed to be on her team twice a week” Clarke explained  
“She’s a step up from Jess” Abby smiled  
“Please she’s a full staircase up from Jess, she’s gorgeous and so intelligent but she’s a player” Clarke sighed “And I’m not into that, I don’t like one night stands, there not my thing, I like commitment”  
“Yes I know, I think you need to sit down and have a discussion with her and see what is going on in her head” Abby sighed  
“I can’t, every time I think about her, I see her passed out in the office and that scares me” Clarke sighed “She’s only 28, how can someone have a heart attack at 28?”  
“Her sister says she takes on a lot of stress, there’s multiple reasons, she’s going to be okay now Clarke, I get the impression her sister won’t let her half arse her recovery”  
“Erm no” Clarke laughed “Anya is pretty scary when she wants to be, but Lexa calls the shots”  
“Not from where I was looking in the hospital” Abby laughed “Look if you like this girl just tell her, I approve of her by the way, she’s got ambition and she’s independent, I won’t need to worry about you ignoring yourself to baby her like you did with Jess”  
Clarke rolled her eyes  
“Your dad never liked Jess either so don’t give me that look” Abby smiled  
“Do you think he’d like Lex?”  
Abby smiled “All he wanted was for you to be happy and someone to look after you as well as you looking after them, a relationship takes two Clarke”  
Clarke rested her head on Abby’s shoulder.  
Abby turned kissing Clarke on her head.  
“I’m so proud of you and I love you”  
“I love you too Mum” Clarke smiled

Monday morning Clarke walked into the office, she sat down at her desk turning on her computer and checking some emails. Raven, Ryder, Harper, Jasper, Tristian and a few others walked into the office.

“Morning” Raven smiled “Did you have a good weekend away?”  
“Yeah it was nice to just feel like I was close to him and to spend time with my mum” Clarke smiled  
“I’m glad” Raven smiled “So we have a few visits this morning and then I was thinking we could grab lunch and catch up without an audience with O”  
“Yeah that sound’s really nice, I’d like that” Clarke smiled getting up and making her way out the office.  
She stopped outside Anya and Lexa’s office and knocked on the door.  
“Hey come in and close the door” Anya smiled  
“How is she?” Clarke asked  
“She’s doing okay, sleeping a lot, she’s got a check-up with your mum this afternoon” Anya explained  
“Look I’m not trying to be cruel by not going to see her, I just need to get my head straight first, she sort messed it up a bit” Clarke admitted  
“No I know that Clarke, She knows she fucked up and I promise you she’s beating herself up ten times harder than any of us can”  
“I don’t want her doing that either Anya, it is what it is” Clarke sighed “Anyway, I just wanted to check in and see how she was”  
“Do you want her personal number?” Anya asked  
“No it’s okay, I’ll speak to her in person when I’m ready” Clarke smiled  
“Ok” Anya nodded and smiled weakly

Later that day…

“Can we bail on lunch?” Clarke asked  
“Absolutely not, why?” Raven looked at Clarke  
“Watch the road Raven, Jesus Christ!” Clarke snapped  
“Why, I’m starving?” Raven said “Octavia is meeting us”  
“I know what your both up to, I’m not stupid…I will speak to her when I’m ready, not when you all decide” Clarke stated  
“Clarke…”  
“Raven don’t annoy me on it please, I will speak to her, I promise” Clarke sighed  
“Ok” Raven agreed “But I’m still starving and so is O, so lunch isn’t up for discussion but I promise it will be a Lexa free conversation we have”  
“Okay then” Clarke smiled


	12. Choices Chapter 12

3 weeks later…

Raven walked into the office, Clarke looked up as did Ryder and Harper

“Hey your late, everything okay?” Ryder asked  
“Brilliant” Raven snapped sitting down  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Clarke looked at her friend concerned  
“Lexa was taken back into hospital last night, I’ve literally left the hospital 2 hours ago to get showered and changed, I’m exhausted, and Anya’s snapping at fucking everything I say or do…need I go on?” Raven sighed  
“Why was she took back in?” Clarke asked ignoring the rest of the sentence  
“She couldn’t breathe at one point, sweat was pouring from her, your mum thinks they will need to operate to repair the valve or something” Raven explained  
“Why didn’t you phone me?” Clarke asked  
“I was there, Lincoln was there, Anya was there we didn’t need to add more and your mum was handling it pretty well, to be fair we spent majority of the night in a relative’s room, there was no point you and O getting no sleep” Raven stated turning on her computer  
“Why don’t you go home and get some sleep, no point you being here when your running on nothing” Ryder suggested “We can handle it here”  
“No I’m good, I need to keep busy or I’ll flip my shit, besides with Anya and Lincoln both at the hospital we need all hands on deck, Clarke can you check Anya’s emails and Indra is dealing with Lincoln’s and Harper your on duty yeah?”  
Harper nodded “Awesome one less thing for me to worry about” Raven sighed.  
Clarke picked up her phone sending her mum a quick text.  
How is she mum? X  
5 minutes later Clarke’s phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and got up leaving the office.  
“Mum?”  
“Hi sweetheart I had full intentions of letting you know before Raven got to the office but it’s been a busy morning, Luna is checking in on her this afternoon and then I think I’ll operate tonight when I get back to the hospital, just going home for some sleep, she’s sedated just now just so she can rest, Anya said she’s not been sleeping or eating”  
“Why do you need to operate?”  
“She needs a valve replacement sweetie, I’d rather do it now and get it out the way than something else happening further down the line” Abby explained “She’s young and healthy so less risk doing it now”  
“What ward is she in?”  
“She’s in the high dependency unit at the minute and will be there for the duration until I decide to put her on a ward, she’s okay Clarke, Anya won’t leave the hospital and Lincoln is with her, Luna is on shift till I return, there’s absolutely nothing anyone can do, and she’s sleeping just now anyway, just relax and get through work…Lexa would rather you all working according to Raven”  
Clarke smiled “Yeah she’s one of those bosses who like amazing results, good isn’t good enough, she likes the best”  
“Best way to be…Okay sweetie I’ll let you get back to work, Love you!”  
“Thanks mum and can you keep me updated please?”  
“I will”

Clarke sighed putting her phone back in her pocket and making her way back into the office.

The rest of the day went by with little interaction in the office and everyone just going about their work load.

Just after 7pm Clarke left the office, she ended up at the hospital no-matter how many times she talked herself out of it. She managed to make her way up to the High Dependency Unit without being noticed. Clarke looked at the board seeing where Lexa was and made her way towards the room. She noticed Anya asleep on a chair holding Lexa’s hand.

“Hey you” Luna smiled  
“Hey” Clarke sighed “How is she?”  
“She’s okay, she’s been asleep all day, Lincoln just left, Octavia dragged him to get something to eat and a shower, Anya won’t leave” Luna explained  
“Oh” Clarke stated “I just wanted to see how she was”   
“You can go in if you want”  
“No I’m good, I just needed to see she was okay, I better go, I’ll text you” Clarke said turning and making a fast exit.

Clarke walked into the loft, Lincoln and Octavia looked up from the sofa.  
“Hey, I tried to call are you okay?” Octavia asked  
“Yeah sorry I was working late, been a long day” Clarke rambled “I’ll leave you guys to it, I’m just going to go straight to bed”  
“Clarke?” Octavia stood up  
“I don’t want to talk O, just leave me be” Clarke sighed going into her room and closing the door  
She walked over to her bed lying tummy first with her face in the pillow.  
She groaned when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Go away Octavia”  
“It’s me” Lincoln said softly   
“Come in” Clarke sighed  
Lincoln opened the door and made his way over to Clarke placing his hand on Clarke’s back.  
“She’s going to be okay you know she’s a fighter” Lincoln sighed  
“Don’t I fucking know it” Clarke mumbled   
“Why don’t you go see her?”  
“I can’t.”  
“What is actually going on Clarke? I know something is, I’m not an idiot and I know Anya knows”  
“We slept together, we were both drunk, and she ran a mile after it then I heard about her and Niylah and every other girl she takes home, I was just another notch on her bed post”   
“That’s not true Clarke, Lexa cares about you, I know she does” Lincoln sighed  
“I really thought she was different Lincoln, Jess jumped all over my heart and I’m still hurting from that”  
“Are you over Jess?”  
“One hundred percent, I now have another heart breaker on my head fucking constantly and it’s driving me insane” Clarke sighed  
“You and Lexa need to actually sit down and talk, not argue, but talk, there’s so much about Lexa that she keeps bottled up.” Lincoln sighed “She’s not the person you think she is”  
Clarke looked at Lincoln and then got up lifting her keys  
“I need some air” Clarke sighed

Clarke rushed out the house down the stairs and towards her car.

She reached the hospital running towards the entrance at full speed. She reached Lexa’s room and stopped to get her breath back.

“Clarke?” Anya asked  
“Hey…sorry…one second” Clarke said taking a deep breath  
Lexa looked at Anya and then to Clarke confused.  
“Can I have a minute with Lexa” Clarke sighed  
“Clarke I really don’t think now is the time; your mum is coming to take Lexa to the OR shortly”  
“Please” Lexa said softly  
Anya looked at Lexa and then back to Clarke “No arguing, I’m warning the pair of you!”

Clarke nodded and then made her way closer to Lexa. Anya closed the door and made her way over sitting down on a chair outside Lexa’s room.

“So…I’m not entirely sure as to why I’m here” Clarke started  
Lexa reached over taking Clarke’s hand  
“I’m sorry” Lexa sighed   
Clarke wiped a tear that was running down Lexa’s cheek. “No funny shit in the OR, you need to get better a lot of people need you…Work is not the same without you”  
“Clarke I need to tell you something, I need to get this off my chest”  
“Lex I’m not doing this right now…you’re just about to go into an operating room for heart surgery, I don’t want to argue with you, I just wanted you to know that we’re all rooting for your recovery”  
“Clarke I’m in love with you” Lexa stated  
Clarke looked at her wide eyed, she made an attempt to talk but nothing came out.   
Abby gently knocked on the door “Hey sorry we need to get going now”  
“Yeah sure, sorry” Clarke stated  
“Clarke” Lexa tried  
Clarke leaned down kissing the top of Lexa’s head “No funny shit, I’m serious”

Clarke turned racing out the room and right past Anya and down the stairs towards the exit. She reached the exit and stood with her back against the wall.

“Hey…hey…Clarke it’s O look at me” Octavia said cupping Clarke’s cheeks in her hand “Listen to me…listen to my voice, you’re okay…I’m here I’ve got you”  
Octavia pulled Clarke into her arms, Clarke finally letting all her emotions come out that she’d been holding in for weeks.


	13. Choices Chapter 13

“Surgery went well, she should make a full recovery” Abby smiled at Lincoln and Anya “They should bring her down to recovery shortly then you can see her”  
“Thank you so much Abby”  
“Don’t thank me, it’s my job” Abby smiled turning and making her way to her office; she lifted her phone and sent Clarke a text to let her know how the surgery went.  
Lexa slept most of the day, when she woke up she appeared confused and disorientated. Abby explained that was standard side effects to the surgery and the anaesthetic.  
“Anya I’m not getting out of here, they’re going to keep me here, and I’ll never get to make it up to Clarke and I won’t be able to explain…Do you know they’re trying to poison me, they’re peeing in my water”  
“Lexa you being ridiculous” Anya laughed  
“No I’m not they are peeing in my water and you don’t believe me” Lexa snapped  
“Lexa seriously…” Raven began  
“Raven don’t talk to me like I’m stupid”  
“Hi Lexa, just bring your dinner” The nurse smiled  
“I don’t want it, keep it, I know what you’re doing!”   
“Lexa seriously will you get a grip” Anya smirked  
“Were not doing anything, I promise, this is just you feeling lousy after the surgery, Dr Griffin will be in to see you shortly”  
“I want to speak to Dr Lancaster” Lexa stated  
“Okay, I’ll page her” The nurse smiled  
“And take your dinner I don’t want it!” Lexa snapped  
“Lexa you need to eat” Raven sighed  
“I’m eating nothing, you guys should leave or they will keep you here too”  
10 minutes later Luna walked into the room.  
“Hello trouble, I hear you’re causing some drama” Luna smiled  
“No Luna they’re peeing in my water and they’re never going to let me out of here…my own sister doesn’t believe me”  
“Lexa who is peeing in the water?” Luna laughed  
“The doctors and nurses”  
“Well I can assure you I am certainly not peeing in your water” Luna smiled putting the blood pressure cuff around Lexa’s arm.  
“I didn’t say you!”  
“You said doctors, I’m one of them”  
“Yeah but your my friend, even if your trying to steal Clarke from me” Lexa stated  
“Firstly I am not trying to steal Clarke from you, she’s not yours because you’re a fucking idiot and pushed her away but its fine you’ll fix that, I have every faith in you…Secondly the doctors and nurses are not peeing in your water I promise you!” Luna smiled “You need to eat something”  
“I’m not hungry”

The next day…

“Clarke we’re running out of fucking options, she’s not eating” Raven snapped  
“Leave it with me” Clarke sighed  
“I even tried opening the bottle in front of her so she could see that it was sealed, we offered to drink out the bottle first but she won’t share a bottle with anyone, she’s got this thing about germs” Raven ranted  
“Raven I said I will sort it!” Clarke snapped “I’ve wrote the same sentence four fucking times now!”  
“Clarke this is serious!”  
“Raven I know but if I don’t get this to a judge in the next 3 hours Anya and Lexa will both fucking kill me because a five year old will still be in a house with a man who kicks the shit out him!”  
“Ok” Raven nodded  
“I will go see her the minute I send this, I promise and I will try my best to get her to eat, but if she won’t listen to you guys, she will not listen to me”  
“Wouldn’t be so sure on that, your all she’s gone on a bout, its actual vomit worthy!”  
“Really?” Clarke asked looking at Raven  
“Really!” Raven smiled   
“What’s her favourite food?” Clarke asked  
“Salt and Chilli Chicken noodles” Raven smirked  
Clarke smiled “Seriously?”  
“Yep why?”  
“That’s mine too especially from Chan Zeus” Clarke smiled  
“Oh my god, you two should get married!”  
Clarke looked at Raven, Raven looked at Clarke and realised the Blonde was not amused.  
“Shit sorry, inappropriate sorry” Raven sighed  
“Don’t worry about it” Clarke turned going back to her report

Just after 5pm Clarke walked into the hospital and up to Lexa’s room with a box and fork in hand. 

Lexa looked up the minute she walked in and a light in her eyes appeared. Anya and Lincoln smiled.

“Hey you, I hear you’re trying to play boss” Clarke smiled eating a bit of chicken  
“Clarke what you doing here, you can’t be here, they will kidnap you and won’t let you near me”  
Anya rolled her eyes and Lincoln laughed.  
“It’s not funny, why did you let her come here!”  
“We’ve been here with you all afternoon silly” Lincoln laughed  
“No-one is going to kidnap me I promise” Clarke smiled  
“That’s Chan Zeus Salt a Chilli Chicken noodles” Lexa said   
“It is, sorry I was absolutely starving, busy day at the office and all” Clarke smiled sitting on the bed next to Lexa “What’s this I hear about people peeing in your water”  
“They were Clarke and Anya doesn’t believe me” Lexa stated  
“That’s pretty disgusting” Clarke scrunched her face  
“And they are poisoning the food; they’re trying to keep me here!” Lexa stated  
Clarke took a bottle of water from her hoodie and opened it taking a drink.  
“No pee in my water, would you like some?” Clarke asked  
Lexa nodded and Lincoln and Anya both looked gobsmacked.  
Lexa drunk nearly the full bottle till Clarke pulled it away. “Easy there it’s not going to disappear, I even brought another bottle incase you got thirsty later”  
Abby stood at the door watching everything with Luna.  
“Can I keep it with me just incase they touch it” Lexa said   
Clarke placed the bottle in Lexa’s hand allowing Lexa to place it next to her.  
“How about some chicken and noddle’s” Clarke said holding the fork to Lexa  
“Who’s touched it?”  
“Just me, I promise” Clarke smiled handing the box to Lexa  
Lexa looked at the box and then to Clarke.  
She lifted the fork but found it difficult to hold it still, eventually losing her patience and throwing the fork into the box and handing it back to Clarke.   
“Here let me help you” Clarke said softly   
“No it’s okay”  
“Shut up Lexa, you’re hungry, I know you are” Clarke smirked   
Defeated Lexa sighed nodding.   
Again Lincoln and Anya looked on gobsmacked.  
“Well just leave you too it” Anya stated getting up with Lincoln “Oh Abby hi, how long you been there”  
“Mum hi, just making her eat, your welcome” Clarke smiled  
“I’ve been trying all fucking day to do that, blondie comes in and all of a sudden she’s eating” Luna laughed “Unbelievable”  
“Give them two space, nice to see you eating Lexa, stops me having to put a drip in” Abby smiled leaving the room  
“I’ve had enough” Lexa said softly  
“You’ve had 3 mouthfuls Lex” Clarke sighed  
“I’m full, I promise” Lexa said  
Clarke lifted the napkin and wiped Lexa’s mouth gently, Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke’s the full time.  
Lexa yawned and blinked a few times.  
“Get some sleep, you need to rest that was a major operation you went through” Clarke said standing up “I’ll see you soon okay”  
“Bye Clarke”  
Lexa closed her eyes as Clarke left the room.

“Hallucinations are bizarre” Clarke smirked at her mum

Abby laughed “She does not like Jackson at all, she was convinced he was possessed with the devil and running a concentration camp here”

Clarke laughed shaking her head “Well I better get home and showered, Love you mum, look after her” Clarke kissed Abby’s cheek hugged her and then left.


	14. Choices Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting, had to sort myself out and get my head back in the game. But I'm back :D

"She'd to go swimming this morning, some sort of physio…She was not impressed" Raven smirked sitting down at her desk

"I can't imagine her jumping for joy" Clarke smiled "She was pissy with my mum for not signing her back to work, mum thinks she needs another few weeks"

"She's hardly sleeping, still in shit loads of pain, she's just bored" Raven sighed lifting her drink “anyway hopefully the barbecue tonight will cheer her up, your still coming right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it” Clarke smiled

Ryder and Harper stormed in the office

"I don’t give a fuck, the place is a joke, they couldn’t run a bath never mind a school" Ryder snapped

"Ry snapping isn’t going to change anything, talk it over with Anya and well see where we can go from there."

"Uh huh" Ryder lifted is diary and left the office

Clarke and Raven looked at Harper.

"Don’t ask, head teacher of the school pissed Ryder right off, he disclosed information to a parent, resulting in a child apparently walking into a door handle and getting a black eye" Harper said making inverted comma's with her hands when stating the child walked into a door.

"Nice" Raven sighed "Let me guess, Mount Weather Academy?"

"Yup" Harper sighed sitting down turning her computer on.

Clarke shook her head as her and Raven got back to their own work.

Meanwhile…

Anya was sitting at her desk whilst Ryder was standing giving her an account of what happened.

“Ryder I completely understand why your upset, however, this is not my field I’m just covering till Lexa gets back…so I need to gather information, speak to Lexa and Indra and we will take it from there” Anya said calmly

“Anya you’re not listening…”

“Ryder I heard every word you said, listen to me and listen clearly, there is procedure and protocol, just be patient!” Anya stated

Ryder sighed leaving the office and going back to his own desk.

Anya picked up her mobile clicking on Lexa’s name.

“Hey you, hope you’re feeling better than you were this morning”

“Oh yeah, loving life, sitting out in the garden with a bottle of beer and my book” Lexa said sarcastically

“Oh really, well I’m glad to hear that, your team are driving me nuts” Anya stated “I have no clue what I’m doing, Ryder is on a rampage about mount weather”

“Why what’s happening?” Lexa asked

“Head teacher disclosed information to a parent, resulting in a child apparently walking into a door handle and getting a black eye, Ryder is pretty sure it was he boy’s father that did it as the child told the teach his dad was not good at play fighting as he did not play fair and it hurt, head teacher told the parent this…Ryder said the child is scared of dad”

“Child Protection…Get Ryder to ring me, get a removal order in play so an investigation can happen” Lexa stated

“Okay I’ll do that now, I’ll get him to ring your work mobile” Anya stated

“Yep thanks’ Anya”

 

Later that night…

Lexa was sitting on the swing talking to Anya; Raven was standing at the barbecue with Lincoln, Harper, Ryder, Tristian, Luna and a few others. Clarke and Octavia walked through the gate both in conversation.

“You took your time” Raven smirked

“This one didn’t finish till 6 so I had to wait on her” Clarke smiled

Lincoln smiled walking over and softly kissing Octavia “Hungry?”

“Starving” Octavia smiled cuddling into Lincoln’s side

Lexa stopped listening to Anya the minute her eyes found Clarke.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“What…huh…sorry what were you saying?”

“Oh my god! Forget it” Anya sighed getting up and making her way over to the barbecue to talk to everyone else.

Clarke made her way over to the swing and sat beside Lexa “So how’s the recovery”

“As well as can be expected” Lexa smiled “How’s work?”

“Erm yeah, it’s not the same without you” Clarke admitted looking at the ground

Lexa leaned across placing her hand over Clarke’s.

“I meant what I said at the hospital Clarke” Lexa stated

“Which part?” Clarke turned looking Lexa in the eyes for the first time

“I’m in love with you”

“Then why did you act like a complete and utter dickhead Lex!” Clarke sighed “Look I’m not doing this now, you’re recovering from major surgery and if you get stressed and end up back in hospital my mother will kill me”

“I won’t stop telling you and trying till you believe me Clarke, I royally fucked up and I will do whatever I can to fix that.”

“Yeah well these things happen” Clarke sighed pulling her hand from Lexa’s

“Please hear me out…”

“Lex you really fucking hurt me, I let my walls down for you and you walked all over them not a care in the world, I really thought we had a connection…”

“We do…I’ve never been in love with anyone other than Cos...” Lexa closed her eyes and swallowed “I’ve only been in love once before, I had no intention in falling in love again after my heart was ripped apart, but you…you made me feel and I panicked, I didn’t know how to handle it…I’m sorry”

“You’re not the only one scared of being hurt Lex, you’re not the only one who’s been hurt remember”

“I know”

“I don’t trust you not to hurt me” Clarke admitted “You went from my bed to someone else’s”

“That’s not the case, Nylah and I was purely sex, a release…it’s different with you!”

“How do I know that? How do I know you’re not just wanting sex from me? That’s not my style, I don’t sleep around, I’m a one woman person!”

“Because I’m in love with you, I haven’t seen Niylah in months, I don’t want anyone else, I just want you!”

“HEY GUYS COME EAT!” Raven shouted

“We better go” Clarke got up and held out her hand to help Lexa up before letting it go again

 

 4 weeks later…

“So she’s back today?” Clarke asked “That’s great”

“Hey are you annoyed she went away for a few weeks?” Raven asked

“No but she could have said, she tells me she loves me then closes of and fucks off, she’s such a nightmare to read and I want to trust her but Jesus Christ she makes It damn near impossible”

“She just literally said to Anya she was going to stay at her parents for a few weeks to get her head together, she’s looking well”

“Good for Lexa” Clarke snapped getting up and walking out the office

“Nope not pissed off in the slightest” Raven smirked

Clarke ran down the stairs towards the front door as Lexa was walking in.

“Shit sorry…Oh it’s you” Clarke said folding her arms

“It’s me” Lexa smiled

“No don’t even smile, infact don’t even look at me, you’re a jerk!” Clarke snapped leaving and going in the direction of her car

Lexa watched her shook her head and then made her way upstairs to her office.

Raven knocked before entering

“Welcome back boss”

"Uh huh, why's Clarke pissed at me when I've just walked through the door?" Lexa asked sitting at her desk and turning on her computer

"You disappeared and didn’t tell her after telling her you love her, what do you expect" Raven sighed

"Wow hold on a minute…I've apologised to her repeatedly, I've admitted how I feel, I went away to clear my head and sort my shit out, I don’t have her personal number because no-one would fucking give me it…how the hell was I supposed to tell her pigeon post? Didn’t any of you think to tell her?"

"We did, but she wanted to hear it from you" Raven smiled "And if you could just calm down that be great, first day back and all"

Lexa lifted her diary and notebook and stood up "I need to go speak to Indra to catch up, I am aware of everything that's gone on yes? I'm not going in for any surprises?"

"Nope you're all good"

2 hours later Clarke came back in and sat at her desk

She opened her emails seeing one from Lexa, she sighed opening it.

**_Clarke_ **

**_My personal number for future reference, I don’t have yours so it's up to you what you do with this._ **

**_Lexa_ **

Clarke lifter her own personal phone adding the number straight away before putting her phone back on the desk.

"How'd you visit go?" Ryder asked

"Yeah was okay, you have that meeting this afternoon yeah?"

"Yes Raven is coming with me; she's been promoted to team leader"

"She text, she deserves it" Clarke smiled

"She's excited" Harper laughed

"Don’t know why we're going to harass the shit out her" Ryder smirked

Clarke got up lifting her glass and making her way to the kitchen, she noticed Lexa the minute she opened the door. "Yep I'll come back"

"Nope, no you don’t" Lexa said pulling Clarke in and closing the door "Stop it"

"Lex let me go" Clarke snapped

"Stop it" Lexa repeated putting her arms around Clarke's waist

"I'm not frigging doing anything!" Clarke sighed "I just wanted some juice!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Clarke looked at Lexa "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"With your big stupid cute eyes!" Clarke snapped "And take your hands of my waist, I can't cope with the contact!"

Lexa smiled taking her hands of Clarke's waist "Have dinner with me tonight, just us, away from here and everyone else"

"No"

"Please" Lexa sighed "Let me just explain myself"

Both jumped as far away from each other when Murphy and Lincoln walked into the kitchen.

Clarke fixed her juice and quickly left the kitchen.

She sat at her desk tossing the idea around her head before lifting her phone.

**You better be an awesome cook! I'm still mad at you! you're not off the hook!**

Lexa looked down from her computer screen and smiled when she seen the message, she saved the number and then replied.

**I would never assume that I was off the hook! I'll let you be the judge of my cooking…my address is 234 Polis Tower, let's say 7pm? X**

Lexa sat patiently for 18 minutes for a reply

**Ok**

Lexa smiled rolling her eyes hoping the rest of the day went in quickly.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Choices Chapter 15

Clarke arrived at Lexa's just after 7; she parked her car in the drive and made her way up to the door ringing the bell. Lexa answered and smiled.

"You came"

"Off course I did, I wouldn’t leave anyone hanging, not my style" Clarke smirked walking past Lexa into the house

Lexa rolled her eyes and closed the door "Make yourself comfortable, dinner is nearly ready"

"What did you make?"

"It's a surprise but I know you like it" Lexa smiled

"Oh do you now…well this I'm looking forward too, it smells amazing"

Clarke looked around the house looking at some photos before taking a seat on the sofa and pulling out her phone.

Lexa stood against the door frame watching Clarke. Clarke had let her head rest on the end of the sofa and according to Lexa looked extremely cute.

"Dinner's ready" Lexa said softly

"Great I'm starving" Clarke smiled letting her phone fall onto the sofa as she got up following Lexa into the dining area.

"Cajun chicken and veg medley, Octavia said you like simple things the best" Lexa smiled

"I do, thank you it looks amazing" Clarke sat down taking a drink of her water

They both sat enjoying dinner and just general chat before clearing up together and going into the lounge.

They both sat on opposite sides of the sofa.

"Do you play?" Clarke asked referring to the guitar in the corner

"I do" Lexa smiled "Not really played in a while though"

"Can I hear something?"

"I'm not really that good Clarke, I just play around"

"Let me hear something please" Clarke smiled

"You and those eyes!" Lexa sighed getting up and lifting the guitar

Lexa took a deep breath "Okay so I don’t really know much, I write my own stuff"

"Lexa just play" Clarke laughed

 

Lexa began strumming and then started to sing.

**I don't know If I'm in the crowd do I stand alone**

**You know all the words but don't sing along**

**Every single eye has been watching me but they don't see**

**that I am just another trying to find a way to hold on to your loving**

**laugh away the pain I don't need no cameras to see your point of view**

**I need someone to turn too**

**I guess my heart never learns**

**No use in finding the words**

**If you're never here when it hurts 'Cause I'm a joke waiting for the punchline Line**

**Gather 'round**

**Maybe then you'll realize I'm not a clown**

**I hope that in the sadness you're happy now**

**Everybody's waiting for a show**

**But they don't know that**

**I am just another trying to find a way to hold on to your loving laugh away the pain**

**I don't need no cameras to see your point of view**

**I need someone to turn to**

**I guess my heart never learns**

**No use in finding the words**

**If you're never here when it hurts**

**All your mistakes I don't wanna make**

**I deserve the truth but you lie**

**I don't know why I'm so surprised**

**No matter hard I try I'm just a joke waiting for the punchline**

**You lost that love that we found**

**Yea Yea, laugh away So, laugh away**

**Said I'm just a joke you don't know how to take**

**I guess my heart never learns**

**No use in finding the words**

**If you're never here where it hurts**

**All your mistakes I don't wanna make**

**I deserve the truth, but you lie**

**I don't know why I'm so surprised**

**No matter hard I try I'm just a joke waiting for the punchline**

**Waiting for the punchline**

 

Lexa put the guitar down and wiped a tear and got up "Sorry give me a second"

Lexa walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath "Shit!"

Clarke walked into the kitchen "What happened?"

"She used me, outed me to everyone, my parents included and then got with a guy, got pregnant and yeah I was a joke" Lexa sighed "I loved her more than anything, would have done anything she asked and in a sense she destroyed my faith in love…until I met you"

Clarke walked over to Lexa putting her arms around Lexa and pulling her into a hug. "I am not her, and you need to believe that"

"No I know that" Lexa sighed "I'm really fucking scared Clarke but with you I don’t want to be scared"

"Babe you need to learn to love yourself, and learn how beautiful a person you are inside and out" Clarke admitted "You're not a joke and there is no punchline"

Clarke wiped the tears from Lexa's eyes "Stop being so hard on yourself for something you had no control over"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Clarke" Lexa said

"It's fine, it happened we can't change it, let's just move on from it" Clarke sighed "I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep"

Clarke hugged Lexa one more time and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the house.

 

The next morning Lexa walked into the office yawning. Anya looked up from her desk at her sister.

"You look horrific, you okay?"

"I didn't sleep well" Lexa admitted "But I'll be fine once I've had a coffee"

"I'll go make you one" Anya got up making her way out the office towards the kitchen "Oh I can see your both hard at work"

"Actually I was just making some tea and going over something with Clarke" Raven smirked

"Well you can make yourself useful and make coffee for me and Lexa, she looks exhausted" Anya sighed "She didn’t sleep well apparently"

"I'll see you back in the office" Clarke smiled leaving the office "Don’t take forever, and behave we all use this kitchen"

"Oh check the comedian out" Anya laughed

On the way back to the office Clarke popped her head into Lexa's office

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, need to wake up a bit" Lexa smiled "You look beautiful"

"I look the same as every other day" Clarke rolled her eyes

"Yes I'm aware…Your Beautiful" Lexa smiled

"Charmer" Clarke smiled leaving the office and going back to her desk

Just after lunch, Lexa came into the office

"Okay guys I'm not being funny but you need to get a grip with paperwork, I've just literally went through all your cases and I'm not going to lie I'm embarrassed, they're not up to date and sloppy, I'm not having it! Raven as team leader I expect you to make sure this is being followed through, I'm not naming and shaming anyone but I will be discussing it in supervision sessions!"

"And when do you propose we get time to update, I've been on child protection every day this week!" Ryder snapped

"EXACTLY! Case notes need to be up to date for me to sign stuff off Ryder, you were absolutely fine to go out and play football at lunch time yesterday…two sentences are not good enough, I've just been absolute hammered from Indra about it, are you not capable of doing your job is that what your telling me?"

"No that's not what I'm saying, I'm just…"

"Ryder cut the excuses…shut up whilst your ahead!" Raven snapped "We will get it sorted Lexa"

"I also need the notes from the three child protections from yesterday, Clarke you have one and Ryder you have 2!"

"I put it on your desk five minutes ago Lex" Clarke stated

"Thanks" Lexa said before leaving the office

"Fucking hell what's up her arse!" Ryder snapped

"She has a point, if she's getting shit for out sloppy work she's right to be pissed off" Raven stated

"Speak for yourself Raven, I do my case notes!" Ryder snapped "She's just being a bitch!"

"Two sentences isn’t a case note!" Raven snapped back "She's your boss so just fucking watch it!"

"I put it on your desk Lex!" Ryder mimicked Clarke

"You got something to say Ryder?" Clarke snapped

"No you just seem to be teachers fucking pet, you fucking the boss Clarke?"

"WOW! Out of line!" Harper snapped

"You get that one for free, you won't get another!" Clarke snapped

"You’re a dick!" Raven stated

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!"

"No you shouldn’t have, my personal life and my work life are completely fucking separate and it will always stay that way, I also got shit for my case notes incase you weren’t listening, were a team!"  Clarke snapped

"Noted, I'm sorry!" Ryder rubbed his head getting up and leaving the office

Monty walked in the office and sat at his desk, he picked up on the atmosphere straight away.

"What I miss?"

"Our case notes are not up to scratch, all of us, Lexa isn’t happy" Raven explained

"Oh okay then" Monty sighed "I have been a bit lazy with mine."

"We all have, we've all been that busy, it happens, but I can see why she's annoyed especially if stuff kicks off" Harper stated

 


	16. Choices Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys, works been hectic. Enjoy x

"Who's Clarke dancing with?" Raven asked looking at Octavia

"Not sure to be honest, she's a bit tipsy, I'm just watching from a distance" Octavia admitted

"They look a bit more than friends to me" Raven stated "Tongue down someone's throat leaves the friend's zone"

Octavia looked over and looked slightly shocked "Erm she loves Lexa"

"Clearly" Raven smirked

"Oh shit Lexa and Anya just walked in" Octavia panicked

"And Lexa just clocked what's going on" Raven sighed closing her eyes and taking a drink

Lexa and Anya walked over to the bar. Octavia rubbed Lexa's shoulder

"She's drunk"

"She's single O she can do what she likes" Lexa smiled weakly

"Drink?" Raven said handing Lexa and Anya a beer

Lexa took a long drink of her beer.

"Lex hey, I've not spoke to you in months I heard what happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine Niylah thanks for asking" Lexa smiled

"Want to dance?"

"No I'm good thanks just want a quiet drink with my sister and friends" Lexa admitted

"Come on babe, you know and I know we can have a great time" Niylah smiled pulling Lexa towards her

Lexa took Nylah's hand from her waist "Niylah I am really sorry if you have any illusions of us being more than friends because it's not going to happen, I'm in love with someone…What we had was purely sex"

"If you say so" Niylah winked before leaving the bar

"She's something else" Anya smirked

"It's amazing how attractive someone looks when you're drunk…then when your sober you're like what the actual fuck was I thinking" Lexa said taking a drink

10 minutes later Lexa was beginning to get irritated she finished her beer and got up. "Guy I'm going to head home, got some paperwork to do, see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Want me to come with you?" Anya asked

"No don’t be silly, I'll call you later" Lexa smiled

Octavia and Raven looked at each other and then back at the table.

Clarke stumbled over 15 minutes later "Hi, I'm just going to go Chloe's for a few drinks, I'll see you at home O"

"Do you think that's a good idea Clarke?" Raven asked unable to keep her mouth shut

"I'm fine, she's really nice, and I promise I'm all good"

"Is you phone fully charged? Where does Chloe live?" Octavia asked

"Down Azgeda Street, I'll be home I promise"

"Don’t do anything you're going to regret please" Octavia whispered into Clarke's ear whilst hugging her.

 

The next day Lexa was sitting in her office cup of green tea in hand. She lifted her glasses putting them on. She lifted her diary scrolling through

"Morning" Anya yawned

"Hey" Lexa looked up and smiled "You look knackered"

"I am, didn’t sleep much, was totally worth it though"

"Yep don’t need to know any more thank you" Lexa smirked

Anya sat on her chair and before she even managed to put her computer on the phone rang.

"Lexa please please answer that for me"

Lexa smirked answering the phone and making an excuse for Anya and taking a message.

 

Raven and Clarke were walking up the stairs in conversation.

"So she saw?"

"Yep" Raven nodded "Did you sleep with her?"

Clarke nodded yes and then closed her eyes

"You like Lexa" Raven sighed

"I do but…I don’t think I can trust her not to hurt me"

"Clarke…"

"Raven don’t, honestly, I think I need to just focus on me and nothing else right now" Clarke stated walking into the office

"Hi team" Jasper smiled

"Oh my god!" Clarke smiled hugging Jasper "I missed you how was your holiday?"

"Was amazing, how's things been here?" Jasper smiled hugging Raven

"Same shit different day" Raven smiled going over to her desk and turning on her computer

 Lexa walked into the office "Morning guys, Raven…Clarke can I have a word please in my office"

Clarke looked at Raven and then got up heading towards Lexa's office.

Raven closed the door when she got in

"So a child protection has just came in and you both have space in your calendar's first thing…I've worked with this family before, high substance and alcohol misuse, I think it might be a full removal order"

"Okay" Raven smiled

"What ages?" Clarke asked

"2 and 8" Lexa sighed

"Okay I'll go read up on the file then me and Clarke will go to the school and see what they have to say" Raven said getting up and leaving the office

Clarke got up

"Lex about last night…"

"I don’t want to know Clarke, you don’t need to explain yourself, you owe me nothing… it's absolutely fine" Lexa smiled

"Lex I still didn’t want you to see what you saw"

"Clarke like I said its fine, you don’t need to hide anything from me" Lexa said

Lexa's phone rang giving her an excuse to ask Clarke to leave.

 

Anya walked in as Lexa was on the phone; she sat down and put her computer screen up. Lexa ended the call.

 

"How was your meeting?" Lexa asked

"Yeah okay, Indra wasn’t as pushy as she usually is. So I need to talk to you about something, can we do dinner tonight?"

"Yeah course" Lexa smiled

"So how's things with you and Clarke?"

"Non-existent and I deserve it, she doesn’t owe me anything"

"Yeah but you love her"

"I know but she deserves to be happy"

"Lexa you slept with her and then disappeared" Anya sighed running her hand through her hair

"I panicked" Lexa admitted "She's got further with me than anyone has…other than cos"

"Meaning?" Anya asked confused

"Well you know I'm a giver not a receiver"

Anya smirked "Yep, you have no idea what you're missing"

"I just swore after Costia I wouldn’t let anyone get that close to me"

"So what do you mean Clarke go further?"

"I let her take majority of my clothes off" Lexa admitted "I know that sounds stupid"

"So let me get this straight, because….I…wait…so you fucked Clarke and that was it?"

"You make it sound so wrong" Lexa sighed

"It fucking was because you pissed off after it you twat, but on another note you need to take those fucking walls down Lexa or you're going to end up lonely and miserable" Anya sighed "And sleeping with people whilst your drunk doesn’t help!"

"Can we change the topic please?" Lexa snapped

"And avoidance at it's best, right I need to go again…Dinner me and you and your place you can cook…great thanks" Anya left the office

"THAT WASN’T PART OF THE DEAL ANYA!" Lexa shouted

 

Later that night…

"That was fucking clever smart arse…oh I'll invite my sister to dinner than tell her she's hosting it and cooking it" Lexa smirked

"Look I've had a stressful day" Anya sighed sitting down at the breakfast bar

Lexa handed her a diet coke

"So what's for dinner?" Anya asked

"Pizza" Lexa smiled

"I do love pizza"

"I know" Lexa stood cutting the pizza and then lifted the pizza placing it on the table

"So…erm…I'm going to propose to Raven" Anya said as quick as she could

Lexa choked on her drink "I beg your pardon?"

"Lexa serious here…need my sister's support…I'm nervous"

"Do you have a ring?" Lexa asked

"Off course I do" Anya took the ring out her pocket and showed it to Lexa

"Wow it's beautiful"

"What if she say's no?"

"She will not say no…she adores you" Lexa smiled

"Okay so the plan is…it's our 4 year anniversary tomorrow and she wants to go out for dinner just us and I'm banned from talking about work" Anya smirked "Then I'm hoping to meet everyone for drinks at grounders and that's when I'll do it"

"So…you need me to get everyone to grounders?"

Anya nodded

Lexa took a drink and smirked "Okay done"

Anya lifted her and Lexa's plate and put them in the dishwasher. "Don’t say I don’t clean up when I come to yours"

Lexa laughed

Anya hugged Lexa "I love you, and I believe things with you and Clarke will sort themselves out, you just need to take it on the chin and graft for her"

"Love you too" Lexa said hugging Anya that little bit tighter

Anya lifted her car keys leaving the house.

 


	17. Choices Chapter 17

"Morning baby" Anya smiled as Raven walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes

"Hey" Raven smiled walking over to Anya and melting into Anya's arms "You're up early"

"Yep I wanted to make you breakfast"

Raven smiled looking at the table "Chocolate strawberries…you’re the best!"

"I love you" Anya smiled kissing Raven "Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary babe" Raven smiled taking another kiss

 

Lexa sat in her office reading through some court reports, she noticed Clarke walking past.

"Clarke?" Lexa shouted

"Yeah" Clarke shouted

"A word"

"Give me two second to I put my bag in and turn my computer on, I'm in court at 10am"

Clarke quickly put her bag down, turned her computer on and then made her way to Lexa's office

"You're early" Lexa smiled

"I'm always early, you're early too" Clarke smiled

"Yeah shit loads to do and not enough time" Lexa looked up from her computer and swallowed hard "You look beautiful!"

"Professionalism Lex" Clarke smirked "But thanks"

"Anyway…can you get all the team to grounders by 7pm tonight?"

"What why…I sort of have plans" Clarke said looking at the floor

"Anya's going to propose to Raven"

"Really…Aww wow…Yep that's fine I'll cancel my plans that wins"

"Thanks Clarke…Good luck in court…your report is absolutely fine I've made a few small changes other than that it's good to go"

"Thanks Lex" Clarke smiled before leaving and going back into the main office

 Later that day…

"Lexa someone is proper going at Clarke in reception" Jasper said

Lexa and Anya both got up and made their way down stairs

"Look I understand your upset however shouting and losing your cool will not end well for you" Raven said trying to disuse the situation

"She's a fucking bitch…she was determined to ruin my family…you knew the judge was on your fucking side…you cost me my chance of get my son back"

"Mr Higgins I appreciate your frustration, however I have a duty of care to make sure Liam is safe and right now the household you live in is not a safe environment" Clarke said calmly

Just as security got there the man threw his drink over Clarke. Security grabbed him straight away. Raven quickly pulled Clarke away and back upstairs.

"Call the police" Lexa instructed "I suggest you get him out of reception, then one of you get the CCTV sorted for the police, assault charges will be placed."

"I didn’t fucking do anything"

"You just assaulted one of my team with a drink. Not acceptable" Lexa stated firmly

"Go check on Clarke I'll deal with this" Anya whispered

Lexa rubbed Anya's shoulder and then made her way upstairs.

"Where's Clarke and Raven?" Lexa asked

"Your office" Harper said

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked

"I'm sure she's fine" Lexa said before leaving the room and going into her office

"You okay?" Lexa asked

"Yeah" Clarke sighed "That man is a liability"

"What your diary like this afternoon?" Lexa asked

"I'm free till tomorrow" Clarke sighed "Me and Raven were going to go over reports"

"Look the two of you go and work from home"

"I'm on duty" Clarke sighed

"I'll cover it, go" Lexa smiled "Police will probably want to speak to you both, least if you're at home you're out of earshot of everyone"

"You don’t need to tell me twice…Well be at Clarkes" Raven smiled "Let's go Clarke"

Raven grabbed Clarke's arm pulling her out the office.

Lexa sat at her desk and picked up her phone dialling Indra's number and filling her in on what just happened.

"I'm not being funny but how the fuck did it take security that long to get there?" Anya snapped sitting at her desk "Not good enough!"

"Apparently they were on their lunch"

"Don’t care, there should have one there at all times" Anya snapped

"Anya I'm not exactly thrilled about it myself, I wanted to rip his head off"

"Is Clarke okay?"

"Yeah I told her and Raven to go home and work from there. She was a bit shocked"

"I'm not surprised, what a prick" Anya lifted her mobile quickly texting Raven "Police will be back to speak to us and get CCTV"

Later that night…

Anya and Raven were sitting at Raven's favourite restaurant in a secluded corner on the balcony.

"How was your afternoon baby, other than all the drama?"

"Was nice, we met up with O had some lunch and then Clarke and I watched a movie…I mean read reports" Raven smirked

"So what you're saying is you got paid for watching TV this afternoon" Anya smiled

"Yes pretty much" Raven smiled "How was your afternoon?"

"Well we had a meeting with Indra… Lexa lost her shit so I didn’t need to, we had a chat about the Clarke situation again"

"Yeah erm about that…Clarke is sort of seeing Chloe"

"I gathered that…but…I'm not worried, I think Lexa needs to put some work in for Clarke to trust her, but ultimately I think Lexa will be able to win her over"

"it's not about winning though…She hurt her" Raven sighed looking at Anya "I love Lexa you know I do but Clarke doesn’t deserve to get fucked around"

"Lexa is well aware she hurt her and she's not went near anyone else since she admitted her feelings to Clarke….You know she's never let anyone take her clothes off but she let Clarke take some of them off"

"Did she go the full way with Clarke?" Raven asked taking a drink

Anya shook her head no "She's terrified to let anyone near her like that because of what Costia done, she's still saying she's a giver not a receiver"

Raven rolled her eyes "See that's what I'm getting at, she's got her walls built so high and so does Clarke so they're both clashing"

"We just need to see what happens"

"I think your right…I think Clarke does have feelings for Lexa but she's going to fight it…Anyway enough about them" Raven smiled taking Anya's hand "Thank you for taking me for dinner"

"Your welcome baby"

"So I got you something" Raven smiled handing Anya an envelope

"Are you serious?" Anya smiled

"Yep…me…you…London for 2 weeks just us, no interruptions" Raven smiled

Anya leaned over kissing Raven "God I fucking love you so much"

"Love you too" Raven smiled

 

"Hey you" Lexa smiled hugging Octavia

"Hey" Octavia smiled "You good?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks…Where is that brother of mine?"

"Right here" Lincoln smiled handing Lexa a beer

"Hey" Clarke smiled "This is Chloe guys"

"Hi Chloe, I'm Octavia, Clarke's best friend"

"Hey"

"This is Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln and my manager Lexa" Clarke said

Octavia didn’t miss the hurt that spread over Lexa's face.

"Nice to meet you Chloe" Lexa smiled "Excuse me"

Lexa left the group heading over to the booth sitting next to Jasper, Monty and some other team members.

Raven and Anya walked in and made their way over to the bar

"So Clarke just introduce Chloe to us and introduced Lexa as her manager" Octavia whispered to Raven

"No?"

"Yep, Lexa looked crushed" Octavia sighed

"Where is she?" Anya asked looking around

"In the booth and Clarke's in the booth behind them with Chloe"

Anya lifted her beer and handed Raven one "I'm just going to go say hi to Lexa"

"I'll come with you" Raven smiled

"I'll be over in a second, just waiting on Lincoln; he's talking to some woman"

Raven looked over at Lincoln

"That's Indra the big boss" Raven smirked

"Yep nothing to worry about Octavia" Anya laughed walking towards the booth and scooting in beside Lexa.

"You okay?"

"Brilliant, I want to go home, I'm literally here for you" Lexa whispered

"I know, I love you for that, I can see how uncomfortable you are" Anya said "Two minutes" Anya got up and made her way over to the DJ Box

"Okay guys just a big shout out to Anya and Raven on their 4 year anniversary, this song is for you guys" The DJ smiled

"Dance with me?" Anya smiled taking Raven's hand and pulling her to the Dance floor

Everyone stood up clapping and watching them

A few minutes into the song the music lowered and Anya got down on one knee

"What the fuck you doing?" Raven panicked

"Raven…I can't honestly put into words how much I love you, I will love you more and more every single day,  you’re my world and well I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my wife?"

Tears ran down Raven's cheek as she nodded and pulled Anya up and hugged her "I love you"

"I love you too" Anya smiled kissing Raven's neck and then pulling back to put the ring on her finger

Everyone clapped and cheered

Lexa and Lincoln made their way over hugging Raven and then Anya

"Congratulations guys" Lincoln smiled

"I love you, and I know you'll look after my sister" Lexa smiled hugging Raven

"Always, love you too Lexa" Raven smiled wiping her eyes


	18. Chapter 18

“Your late this morning” Anya stated looking up from her desk “Erm Lexa…Gym attire for work is not really appropriate”

“We don’t start till 9, it’s 8am Anya, I do plan on going home getting showered and changed, I Have an appointment at 10 so I’m just going to leave from home, I needed my work phone…I put it on charge yesterday and forgot to lift it when we left” Lexa said picking up her phone

“You okay?” Anya asked

“Yeah I’m fine, look I’ll see you later…remember and do that report” Lexa said before heading back out the office

“Hey you off today?” Raven asked coming up the stairs with Clarke

Clarke looked up from her phone and swallowed apparently liking the look of a sweaty Lexa.

“No I have a meeting, I was at the gym so just going home to get showered and changed, needed to pick up my phone, phone me if you need me” Lexa said running back down the stairs

“And she didn’t even look at me” Clarke sighed

“Do you blame her?” Raven stated

“Look I wasn’t thinking” Clarke stated “The last thing I want to do is hurt her”

Raven and Clarke walked into the office putting their stuff down and turning on their computers.

“Introducing her as your manager was shit Clarke…come on…you both slept together…she told you she was in love with you”

“She also treated me like a tick on her list, so excuse me if I’m sceptical”

“You care about her, I know you do, I see the way you look at her”

“She terrifies me” Clarke admitted

“Don’t you think you terrify Lexa?” Raven stated

“Hey, you both okay?” Anya asked coming in the office

“Yeah just talking about Lexa” Raven explained

“On that note I’ll bail out incase I say something out of line” Anya got up

“Say what you need to say Anya, no point in letting it annoy you” Clarke stated

“What you done last night was slightly shitty…Now I’m not saying you seeing someone else is shitty so please don’t take it like that, Introducing my sister as your manager and everyone else as friends, that was low” Anya sighed “She loves you”

“No she says she loves me” Clarke snapped “Look how the fuck do you both want me to introduce her…Oh this is Lexa my manager who fucked me then ignored me?”

“Your out of line” Anya said shaking her head “Hide behind this new person all you want…Pretend you don’t have feelings for Lexa, because we all know you do…hurt her or play with her head then me and you will have a huge problem”

“Hold up a minute here…I see someone else, when Lex and I were never even official and I’m the bad guy?”

“No that’s not what she’s saying” Raven ran her hand through her hair

Everyone started coming in the office, Giving Anya a reason to leave. Clarke took a deep breath then looked at her computer screen.

 

The day could go any slower; Clarke couldn’t wait for it to end so she could get out the office and home. The minute the clock hit 5pm she was up and on her way out the door.

“What are your plans for tonight?” Anya asked

“The Gym”

“You were there this morning”

“Yeah so…I like the gym, going to hit the treadmill”

“Lexa be careful please, you’re not supposed to put a lot of stress on your heart” Anya stated

Lexa laughed “Yeah…right”

“Why don’t you come to ours for dinner?” Raven asked leaning in the door

“Yeah that’s a great idea, we can fire up the barbecue and get Lincoln and Octavia over”

“Oh yep great idea Anya, so I can watch how happy you all are…I think I’ll pass” Lexa shook her head looking back at the computer screen, she sighed and then took her glasses off and looked at Raven and Anya “Look I’m fine you don’t need to worry about me, I won’t overdo it at the gym and you two just got engaged so enjoy the time you both have together, before you both start stressing each other out with wedding planning”

“Were going, what you doing?” Anya asked lifting her bag

“I’m just going to stay a bit longer and finish this report” Lexa said putting her glasses back on

 

Meanwhile...Back at Clarke’s flat, Chloe had just arrived. Clarke smiled inviting her in.

 

“Hey you…how was your day?” Chloe smiled leaning in and kissing Clarke softly

“Was okay, how was yours?” Clarke smiled

“It just got better”

Chloe followed Clarke over to the sofa.

“Do you want to go out for food?” Chloe asked

“I was more thinking pizza and a movie” Clarke smiled

“Sounds perfect”

They both sat on the sofa watching the movie. Chloe placed her hand over Clarkes.

“You okay?” Chloe asked

“I’m fine, sorry it’s been a long day, I was miles away” Clarke admitted

“Look I’m going to go and let you have a bath and get some rest. I’ll text you plans for Saturday” Chloe said kissing Clarke on the cheek

“I’m sorry” Clarke apologised

“Hey you have nothing to be sorry about” Chloe smiled “Go get a bath and then get some sleep”

Clarke smiled leaning in and kissing her softly “I’ll see you Saturday”

Chloe left allowing Clarke to clear up, Just as she was about to run her bath the door-bell rang. Clarke smiled walking to door and opening it.

“What did you forget…Oh sorry I thought you were someone else” Clarke admitted

“Sorry to disappoint” Lexa stated “I just need to say something then I’ll go”

Clarke opened the door further allowing Lexa to enter.

“What I did to you was shitty…I panicked and avoided my feelings because I was scared…but…that doesn’t excuse what I did…It was easy for me to sleep with Niylah because there were absolutely no feelings there what so ever…”

“Lex”

“No let me finish Clarke”

Clarke nodded

“When you saw me and Niylah together I was wasted…So I didn’t even notice you, I would never intentionally hurt you like that…You introduced me as your manager to someone your seeing knowing how I feel about you, and that’s fair enough because I am your manager but if that’s what you see me as then that’s how it’s going to be from now on. Delete my personal number and I’ll do the same, we can be professional at work.”

“Lex” Clarke sighed unsuccessfully trying to take Lexa’s hand.

“Don’t touch me Clarke…Just don’t…I’m done…I wish you and Chloe all the best, you deserve to be happy and I would never stand in the way of that” Lexa stated “I’ll see you tomorrow at work”

With that Lexa turned leaving the flat just as Octavia and Lincoln were coming in.

“Hey” Octavia smiled and then turned watching Lexa leave in a hurry

Clarke couldn’t hold the tears in that started to fall as she turned heading towards her bedroom.

Lincoln looked at Octavia

“What the hell did we just walk in on?”

“I have no idea, I’ll be right back babe” Octavia said heading towards Clarke’s room

Lincoln took out his phone and sent a text to Anya.

Octavia knocked on Clarke’s door and then made her way in. Clarke was sitting on the floor with her back against her bed, with her knees hunched up to her chest.

“She said she’s done, our relationship will be strictly professional” Clarke sighed

“Babe she’s hurting”

“I don’t know what to do O” Clarke wiped her tears

“How does she make you feel?”

“She makes my heart race”

“How does Chloe make you feel?”

“It’s awkward, I feel like I’m trying to convince myself to like her because she’s so nice and honest but she’s not her” Clarke explained

“That’s your answer Clarke”

“I don’t want to get hurt again”

“Neither does Lexa so she’s put her walls back up” Octavia sighed getting up “Only you can decide what you want Clarke”

 

The next day Clarke did everything possible to stay out the office. She made home visits all throughout the day and only returned an hour before finishing time to catch up with paperwork.

“Where the hell have you been?” Raven asked “I’ve been bored shitless”

“Sorry I had visits” Clarke smiled siting down

“What happened yesterday with you and Lex?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Raven” Clarke sighed

“Okay” Raven looked at Clarke

“Clarke can I have a word?” Anya asked

“Sure” Clarke got up and followed Anya into her office

Lexa looked up from her desk causing Clarke to become nervous. Clarke deliberately avoided eye contact.

“So Lexa and I have had a chat and the majority of your case load is youth justice, so what we’re going to do is just have you dealing with me. Lexa will still work with you if she needs you in her team but it will be me doing supervisions, and managerial stuff”

“Whatever Lexa wants” Clarke said looking at Lexa for the first time

Lexa just looked back stoic and that’s when Clarke realised that Lexa’s walls were firmly up

“It’s not like that Clarke, its literally just I have more time and space and need you more at the minute” Anya explained

“Off course it is…Excuse me I have paperwork to do” Clarke sighed turning and leaving the office

“Clarke you will still be working with me until Anya and Raven return from London, they leave on Monday for two weeks.”

“Yeah that’s fine I’m off next week anyway, so you don’t need to worry about me being around you” Clarke snapped leaving the office

 

 


	19. Choices Chapter 19

“Hey you” Chloe smiled hugging Clarke

“Hey look can we talk before we go in here?” Clarke asked

“Sure is everything okay?” Chloe asked taking Clarke’s hand and leading her over to a bench

“I have feelings for someone else” Clarke said

Chloe let go of Clarke’s hand “Okay”

“I’m so sorry, I thought I didn’t and it was just a stupid crush but it’s not, I don’t want to lead you on or hurt you so I thought it would be best just to be honest and upfront” Clarke stated

“Is it something I done?”

Clarke took Chloe’s hand “No absolutely not, your beautiful and pretty much the perfect girl and anyone would be lucky to have you, I’m just not that person. I’m so sorry”

“I appreciate you being honest with me before this went any further”

“I don’t regret anything that happened between us and I would still very much like to be your friend”

“I’d like that too, but I just need a little bit of time. I really liked you Clarke”

“I know and that’s why I can’t let this go any further, I need to be honest to you and honest with myself” Clarke sighed “Believe me this is hard…the last thing I want to do is hurt anyone”

“No I know that, I hope everything works out for you” Chloe said softly with a weak smile pulling Clarke into her arms “Don’t sell yourself short Clarke, I hope this other person is worth it”

“Me too” Clarke said wiping a tear “I’m sorry I’m a bit of a mess today”

“Don’t apologise for showing emotion” Chloe said wiping a tear from Clarke’s eyes “Look after yourself Clarke”

Chloe got up walking away.

Clarke sat for another 20 minutes just clearing her head before getting up and making her way back to her car. She didn’t know where she was going but found herself outside Raven and Anya’s. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

Raven opened the door “Hey you okay? I tried to ring you”

“Can we talk please?” Clarke asked trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably

“Off course come in” Raven said opening the door for Clarke to get in “Let’s go sit outside in the garden” Raven put her arm around Clarke’s waist

Clarke followed Raven outside and froze when she seen Lexa.

“It’s okay I’ll just speak to you later Rae”

“No…No I’m not doing this, I’m not choosing between the pair of you, Lexa and Anya can go in the lounge, no-body is leaving” Raven snapped

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked noticing the tears in Clarke’s eyes. She then kicked herself for asking.

“Yeah I’m good allergies” Clarke lied

Raven couldn’t help but laugh and Anya smirked

“I need to get going anyway, I’ve got a PT session with Lincoln and Octavia in 20 minutes, I’ll call you later” Lexa said hugging Anya and then Raven

“Lex” Clarke said softly

“I’ll see you Monday Clarke” Lexa said before leaving

Clarke closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose as the tears fell.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do” Clarke admitted

“Sit down and talk to us” Anya sighed “You’re a mess…she’s a mess”

“I told Chloe nothing is going to happen with me and her because I have feelings for someone else”

“Great that’s progress” Raven said sarcastically

“I’ve hurt her and she didn’t deserve that”

“You’ve been seeing her a week, she’ll get over it” Anya said “You and Lexa have a connection a pretty fucking big one and It scares the shit out the both of you”

“I don’t want to go through what I went through with Jess”

“Clarke…Lexa isn’t Jess; Lexa wouldn’t do what she did!” Anya stated “Lexa’s in turmoil too, she’s been so closed off for 18 years doing her own thing and then boom you came along with your pretty blue eyes and melted her heart”

“She made me feel really shitty”

“I completely understand that and believe me we both tore her apart for it and she’s kicking herself but she panicked…I’m going to tell you something and if you repeat it to her I’ll kill you myself” Anya stated “When you slept together, did Lexa let you touch her intimately?”

Clarke looked at Anya as if she was stupid

“Were you both naked?” Anya asked

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at here baby?” Raven said confused

“We were both drunk, we both still had underwear on, she had all the control and when I went to touch her she just kissed me and said to get some sleep” Clarke said

“Lexa’s never let anyone touch her like that other than Costia, the fact you got her in her underwear was massive for her, she panicked Clarke. She’s not the dickhead you think she is. She has this big bravado exterior; she’s actually got the biggest heart”

“Bottom line, you’ve both been pretty hurt bad in a past relationship, your both scared but do you honestly want to give up something that could be so amazing?” Raven asked

Clarke shook her head

“Then talk to her calmly and not at work”

“What if she won’t speak to me?”

“She will, I promise” Anya smiled “She’s just trying to protect her heart; she’s in love with you Clarke, for her to actually admit that is huge”

“I’ll talk to her” Clarke said “I’m on holiday this week, O and I have the yearly cabin holiday with my mum”

“Maybe the time away will be good for you both” Raven suggested

“You’re on my team because she has feelings for you and needs to take a step back, not because she wants rid of you. It was my idea”

“That’s why I’m on Lexa’s team, my fiancée bosses me around enough at home” Raven smirked

Clarke laughed

“I’m starving shall we order food?” Anya asked

“Yes, best thing you’ve said all day” Raven smiled “Clarke we can watch that film you wanted to watch, that scary one”

“Hereditary?”

“Yeah that’s the one” Raven smiled

“Yeah I’ve heard good things about it” Anya agreed “Pizza okay?”

“Come on let’s get comfy” Raven smiled pulling Clarke inside towards the sofa, Anya went to phone the pizza delivery

Raven opened her arms “Come here”

Clarke let herself melt into Raven’s arms.

“Don’t tell O this, but your cuddles are slightly better”

Raven laughed “Promise”

“Oh I see how it is, not only do you have my sister going all soft for you, but now my fiancée is cuddling you too” Anya joked

Clarke let her head rest on Raven’s shoulder

“I promise to return her” Clarke smiled

 

A week past and Clarke deliberately went into work early to try and catch Lexa.

She knocked on the door

 

Lexa looked up “Hey good holiday?”

“Yeah was okay, can we talk please?”

“Clarke I’m up to my eyes in it, I’ve put two new cases on your desk that Anya asked me too”

“Please Lex just 5 minutes” Clarke pleaded

“Okay” Lexa sighed “Close the door”

“Look I know were at work and this is not the time or the place but I’ve had a week to process all this and I can’t not have you in my life Lex”

Lexa got up and walked round to the front of her desk and sat on the edge of it folding her arms.

“I can’t watch you be with someone else Clarke, I’m sorry. I’m not giving you ultimatums or anything because deep down I just want you to be happy and to find someone who will treat you properly”

“I called things off with Chloe, not that we were official anyway”

“Did you sleep with her?” Lexa asked

Clarke closed her eyes and swallowed before nodding her head.

“That’s pretty official to me”

“I slept with you and we weren’t official” Clarke fired back

“We were both drunk”

“So are you saying you regret what happened?” Clarke asked

“No” Lexa said quickly

“Look Chloe’s gorgeous, she’s everything I would look for in someone but she doesn’t make my heart race”

“What you saying Clarke?”

“Chloe’s not you” Clarke said looking straight into Lexa’s eyes

“Look I just think we need to take a little bit of time apart, this is too intense and I need to focus on work, I’m in court every day this week and I’m literally up to my eyes in it” Lexa said

“Ok” Clarke nodded “I just wanted you to know”

“Please don’t mess with my head Clarke” Lexa sighed

“Lex” Clarke bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes before opening them and moving towards Lexa kissing her softly before pulling back “I want you, I’m choosing you”

A single tear fell from Lexa’s eye. Clarke wiped it “We can talk when you’re not as busy”

Lexa nodded, just before Clarke left the room Lexa spoke

“Clarke…I…” Lexa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose “Well talk soon”

Clarke smiled and nodded before leaving Lexa’s office.

The week went in fast. Before Lexa knew what was happening Anya and Raven were back.

“Your home” Lexa smiled getting up and hugging them both

“You look terrible what the hell” Anya said

“I’ve had the longest week of my life, court reports, being here there and everywhere…I’ve never been as glad to get Raven back to work in all my life” Lexa admitted

“Have you been sleeping and eating properly?” Raven asked

Lexa looked at them both “Well…”

“So that’s a no” Anya said sarcastically

“I thought I heard your voice, how was your trip” Lincoln smiled coming in the office

“Amazing…I actually have something to tell you both” Anya smiled “So you timed that nicely Linc”

Lincoln closed the door “Oh yeah?”

“So Raven and I sort of got married in London”

Lexa looked at them both “That better be a joke”

“Actually it’s not” Raven said showing Lexa her finger

“Look we didn’t want to wait and we didn’t want a big fuss” Anya explained

“Mum and Dad are going to fucking kill you” Lincoln stated

“My decision…they need to respect that” Anya smiled

“So you’re now a woods?” Lincoln asked smirking at Raven

“I sure am” Raven beamed

“God help us” Lexa muttered

“Can’t wait to hear what mum and dad say, I need to go I have a meeting” Lincoln smirked “Congratulations and welcome to the family sis in law” Lincoln hugged them both before leaving the office

“Any news?” Anya asked sitting down at her desk

Lexa sat down at her own desk, Raven sat on the edge of Anya’s. Lexa filled them both in on her conversation with Clarke.

“Have you spoken since?”

“Just work related, like I said I’ve been rushed off my feet this week and when I finished I’ve been at the gym everyday”

“You don’t work at the weekend Lexa” Anya stated

“I just don’t know what to say to her” Lexa admitted

“Do you want to be with her?” Raven asked “Because if you say no so help me god…”

“More than anything” Lexa admitted “But, I don’t want hurt again, I’m scared to give someone all off me, I'm scared I hurt her, I'm scared I fuck it up, I'm scared I'm not enough”

“You need to talk to her properly Lexa, that’s half your bloody problem, you don’t tell people exactly how your feeling”

“I told her I loved her and she slept with someone else” Lexa snapped

“Telling someone and showing someone is two totally different things” Raven stated before getting up “I’m away to tackle all the emails I’m going to have”

Raven leaned over the desk kissing Anya softly “Have a good day”

“You too” Anya smiled


	20. Choices Chapter 20

“I can’t believe you both got married and didn’t even tell us” Octavia laughed

“We just wanted it to be personal and just us, we still need to get it validated here so you will all get to see that” Raven smiled

“I’m happy for you Rae” Clarke smiled

“Can I have everyone’s attention please” Lincoln said into the microphone “Now as you all know we asked you here this evening to celebrate the marriage of my sister and raven…I know many of you will be thinking what the hell they only got engaged and trust me I’m right there with you…but they decided it was right for them and they are happy with their decision…so on behalf of myself and my family, I’d like to welcome Raven officially to the family and to Mrs Anya and Raven Woods”

Lincoln raised his glass and smiled, everyone toasted and then clapped.

“So if the happy couple would like to take to the dance floor, this one is for you” Lincoln smiled

Lonestar amazed began to echo through the speakers

Anya took Raven’s hand and led her to the dancefloor. Raven wrapped her arms around Anya’s neck and allowed Anya to pull her closer and they danced ignoring everyone else.

“I love you” Raven smiled kissing Anya softly

“Love you too”

The end of the song came and everyone clapped and cheered

Another slow song came on allowing Anya and Raven to stay dancing. Lincoln took Octavia’s hand leading her onto the dance floor.

Various other couples took to the dance floor.

Lexa took a deep breath and made her way over to Clarke. She held out her hand to Clarke in which Clarke accepted without hesitation as they both made their way onto the dance floor.

“I’ve not been avoiding you or ignoring you, I’ve been processing and busy”

“Ok” Clarke said cuddling into Lexa’s neck and pulling Lexa that bit closer “Please don’t disappear on me”

“I’m right here” Lexa said “We just need to take things slow, were both scared”

“I know”

“But I do want you Clarke, I just don’t want to fuck it up” Lexa admitted

“You need to talk to me Lex I need to know how you’re feeling”

“That’s going to take time, but I promise I’ll try” Lexa said rubbing Clarkes lower back

Clarke pulled back a little so she could look at Lexa “Kiss me”

Lexa didn’t hesitate she leaned down kissing Clarke softly.

“Fucking finally” Raven shouted making everyone laugh

Lexa rolled her eyes “That’s now my sister in law”

Clarke laughed “She loves you though and looks out for you”

“I know” Lexa said wiping Clarke’s eyes “Stop crying you’re too pretty to cry and I don’t like seeing it”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit emotional” Clarke apologised “It’s been a long week”

“I know” Lexa said pulling Clarke tighter towards her

The rest of the night went well everyone had fun. Clarke kept a hold of Lexa’s hand the full night, both of them not touching any alcohol.

“Let’s go I’ll walk you to your car, your parked next to me anyway” Lexa smiled getting up “Guys see you all tomorrow, bright and early”

“Yep same goes for my team, bright and early” Anya raised her finger in the air and hic-upped at the same time

“Smooth baby…real smooth” Raven laughed

 

Lexa and Clarke walked to both their cars, When they got there Lexa kissed Clarke softly

“Text me when you get home”

“I will, drive safely” Lexa said

“Promise me?”

“I promise I will text you when I get home Clarke” Lexa smiled

Clarke pulled Lexa in for another hug, Lexa held her tightly to try and give Clarke some reassurance.

“I’m not going anywhere” Lexa whispered

Clarke nodded before turning and getting in her car. She got home quickly showered and brushed her teeth and then lay in bed with her phone patiently waiting on Lexa’s message. She didn’t need to wait long.

That’s me home and tucked up in bed. I’ll see you tomorrow xx

Clarke smiled

Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow xx

The next day

Clarke, Raven, Anya and Jasper walked up the stairs

“I am hanging” Jasper sighed

“Yep my head is fucking pounding” Raven admitted

“I feel great” Clarke smirked

“Yep shut up blondie no-one asked for your opinion” Jasper said

“Wow you three look great” Lexa smirked from her office door “Clarke looks beautiful”

“Professionalism” Jasper muttered

“Coming to work hungover isn’t very professional Jasper…is it now?”

“Yep I’ll shut up”

“Great idea” Lexa smiled

Anya squeezed past Lexa going into the office and sitting down.

Jasper and Raven walked straight into the office

"Morning" Clarke smiled

"Morning" Lexa smiled back "Meet you at Lunch?"

"Absolutely" Clarke smiled

Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and ran her thumb up and down it before letting Clarke's hand go and turning going back into her office.

"Well it's nice to see you smile" Anya smirked

"Yeah" Lexa said sitting down

"You still need to earn her trust Lexa"

"I know and I will, slow and steady wins the race right?"

"Right" Anya smiled "Now be quiet my head hurts"

Lexa laughed and put her glasses on before going back to her computer.

About 1 o'clock Lexa yawned then got up "I'm going for lunch with Clarke"

"Where?"

"Probably just the planet" Lexa sighed "Depends what Clarke feels like…We both don’t have anything in our diaries till 14.30"

"Enjoy" Anya smiled

Lexa got up leaving the office she peaked her head in the main office.

"You ready Clarke?"

"Yeah" Clarke smiled lifting her phone and keys "Jasper can you tell Raven to read that report I've left on her desk"

"Sure thing"

"Planet okay?" Lexa asked

"Yeah" Clarke smiled

"I'll drive" Lexa smiled

They got to the planet and grabbed a booth

Both ordered the Cajun Chicken wrap. Lexa leaned over taking Clarke's hand

"How's your morning been?" Clarke asked

"Yeah just doing reports. I looked over the two you sent and then the guys sent a few more for approval…What about you? How did your visit go this morning?"

"They're actually doing really well, they've properly cleaned the house and they've done everything I asked them too" Clarke explained

"Good, that's progress good work" Lexa smiled

The waitress brought their food and drinks over. Both said thank you and Lexa reluctantly let go of Clarke's hand so they could eat.

Clarke took a bite of her wrap and then scrunched her face.

"What" Lexa smirked

"Tomato" Clarke said opening the wrap and peeling it off the wrap "yuk!"

"You are such a princess" Lexa laughed

"I'm not, I just don’t like them, they're absolutely vile"

"Clarke you love pizza, that's got a tomato base"

"That's totally different" Clarke rolled her eyes

"Your cute princess" Lexa laughed

"Okay drop the princess" Clarke stated

"Nope, I like it…it suits you, it's got a good ring to it"

"Yep very good" Clarke said taking a bite of her tomato free wrap

"So…I want to take you on date this weekend, just me and you" Lexa suggested

"Really?" Clarke asked

"Really" Lexa smiled "So is that a yes?"

"I would love too"

"A full day date…not your usual nonsense of dinner" Lexa stated "Obviously well have dinner but I want more time with you than just dinner"

Clarke laughed

They enjoyed the rest of lunch and each other's company before heading back to the office. They spent the rest of the week quickly stealing five minutes with each other and texting and talking on the phone in the evening. Neither wanting to rush anything.

 

 


	21. Choices Chapter 21

Lexa pulled into the carpark and Octavia and Clarke's apartment just after 8am. Lexa walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Octavia answered yawning "Morning"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Clarke's nearly ready, she's just…I don’t even know what she's doing, Lincoln's in the lounge" Octavia said "I'm just going to shower and wake up"

"Hey" Lincoln smiled as Lexa walked into the lounge "You look nervous"

"I am slightly, I've never done this whole plan a date nonsense, I just hope she likes it"

"She will" Lincoln smiled

"Hi" Clarke smiled

Clarke had on jeans and a superdry vest with her hair resting nicely on her shoulders with a slight curl.

"Wow you look hot!" Lexa complimented getting up and going over and kissing Clarke on the cheek

"So do you" Clarke smiled

"Shall we?" Lexa asked holding out her hand

"Have fun guys!" Lincoln smiled

"So what's the plan?" Clarke asked as Lexa opened the passenger door for her to get in

"It's a surprise" Lexa smiled

"I am so excited to just spend some one to one time with you"

"Me too princess" Lexa smirked

"Oh my god" Clarke rolled her eyes "I don’t know if I like you calling me that or hate it"

"Well I'm afraid it's staying" Lexa smiled pulling into the park "So I wanted to just go a walk around the lake with you"

"Sounds like fun" Clarke smiled getting out the car

Lexa walked round meeting Clarke and interlinked their hands. They stopped halfway round Lexa leaned against a stone bridge and pulled Clarke towards her "Kiss me"

Clarke smiled leaning in cupping Lexa's face softly before letting their lips touch. Lexa pulled Clarke into her as she let her tongue slide into Clarke's mouth.

"Okay yep let's walk" Lexa said pulling away and taking Clarke's hand again "You make my heart race Clarke Griffin!"

"I know that feeling too, I'm happy"

"Me too" Lexa smiled

"You give me goose bumps, you make me feel wanted and that's something I've never really felt"

"I do want you Clarke more than you know" Lexa said "I want to know every single part of you, and I want you to know every single part of me"

"Good because I want that too" Clarke smiled

"I love you Clarke and I mean that with all my heart" Lexa admitted "And I'll spend everyday trying to prove that too you"

Clarke sighed stopping walking and facing Lexa "You better not break my heart Lex, because I'll guard yours with everything if we do this"

Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke she kept Clarke's bottom lip in-between her teeth briefly before breaking the kiss.

"So rather than going out for dinner tonight, I figured we could go back to mine and cook together and then just sit in the garden"

"That sounds amazing" Clarke smiled

"But before that, we are going to do something else, so let's go back to the car" Lexa smiled stealing another quick kiss ignoring people passing by before leading Clarke back to the car.

Lexa drove the 20 minutes to their next destination.

"So O let slip you have a slight fascination with monkeys, so today were going to go see some and well lots of other animals" Lexa smiled

"You're taking me to the zoo?" Clarke beamed

"Yes princess, I'm taking you to the zoo" Lexa smiled

"Best date I've ever been on" Clarke smiled

They spent nearly 6 hours exploring the Zoo and then Lexa surprised Clarke with a monkey encounter allowing her to hold and feed a baby monkey and learn a bit more about them. Lexa managed to get some pretty awesome pictures of Clarke holding the monkey. Just before they left the Zoo Lexa quickly excused herself.

"I'll be right back give me two seconds" Lexa smiled kissing Clarke quickly before making a quick trip to the gift shop leaving Clarke looking at some animals. She returned with a monkey soft toy and handed it to Clarke.

"Lex" Clarke beamed "You didn’t need to do that"

"I know, but I wanted to" Lexa smiled "Come on let's go get something for dinner and go back to mine"

Just after 11 Lexa dropped Clarke back home.

"Thank you for an amazing day" Clarke smiled

"Thank you for cooking dinner with me, it's good to know you can cook"

"Off course I can" Clarke smiled "My mum made sure I was good at that so I could cook for my father when she was working late"

"Your full of surprises princess" Lexa smiled "Come on I'll walk you up"

"It's okay I don’t mind"

"I do" Lexa smiled getting out the car and going round and opening Clarke's door and taking her hand whilst she got out the car

"You're actually quite the charmer Lex"

"Only with you" Lexa smiled

They took the lift up to the 10th floor; Clarke put her key in the door and opened it turning on the lights "You coming in, O's at Lincolns for the night?"

"Nope, I'm going to head home" Lexa said "As much as that kills me saying that, were going to do this properly"

"Call me when you get home?" Clarke asked

"Off course" Lexa smiled leaning in a kissing Clarke softly "See you soon beautiful…make sure the you lock the door"

"Bye Lex" Clarke smiled watching Lexa get back in the lift.

Clarke showered and then crawled into bed with the monkey Lexa got her.

 

 

"What the actual fuck is this?" Lexa stormed into the office three reports in hand

"Erm by looking at it, I'd say reports" Raven smirked

"No date, no signature, no name, what the actual fuck am I supposed to do with these?" Lexa snapped "Who has Logan Paul? Jamie Reid and Kiera Ross?"

"Ryder has Logan and Jamie, Jasper has Kiera" Raven stated

"Great tell them pair to see me in my office when they get here, Raven sort the fucking team out, you supposed to be the team leader!" Lexa snapped throwing the reports on Raven's desk "Get these redone properly, I've just had my knuckles rattled yet again from Indra for sloppy paperwork…it's not on! Shit like that could get a case thrown out of court!"

"Lexa chill out, we hear you and get the message!" Raven stated "Some of us actually put a lot of time into our paperwork!"

"YOU’RE A TEAM!"

Lexa shook her head and left the office

"Wow!" Harper said before going back to her computer "She scares the shit out me when she's like that"

"What the actual fuck" Raven whispered to Clarke

Clarke shrugged her shoulders

"Lunch?" Raven asked

"Yes, I'm absolutely starving" Clarke agreed

"I really want a chicken ranch salad" Raven said

"Yep that sounds amazing"

"Let me go check if Anya wants anything" Raven said getting up from her desk and making her way next door to Lexa and Anya's office.

"Baby were going for lunch do you want anything?"

Anya looked up from her computer

"Surprise me baby, I've not had time to move from her I'm swamped"

"Okay, Is everything okay with Lex?"

"Yeah Indra gave her it tight for sloppy paperwork and a judge threw a child protection case out due to lack of information and no signature on the report so Lexa was pissed!"

"Shit, yeah she's every right to be pissed…Where is she now?"

"She's with Lincoln in a meeting she should be about 45 minutes" Anya said getting up and walking round to Raven and kissing her softly "Can we have some us time tonight, just us?"

"Off course we can baby, Love you, won't be long" Raven smiled

Raven and Clarke made their way down the street to Leo's deli. Raven got 2 chicken ranch salads and two waters…Clarke ordered a chicken ranch salad for herself and Lexa and 2 diet cokes.

"Oh check you buying her lunch"

"Shut up Raven"

"It's cute" Raven smirked

"Didn’t you just buy Anya lunch?"

"Wife" Raven smirked

"Yes okay smartarse, just shut up!"

They made the 15 minute walk back to the office. Raven handed Anya her lunch and Clarke put Lexa's on her desk.

"Awwwwwww finally someone else to look after my sister" Anya laughed

"Don’t you bloody start" Clarke snapped going back into the main office

20 minutes later…

"I've to give Jasper and Ryder verbal warnings" Lexa sighed sitting at her desk "What's this?" Lexa asked noticing the salad and diet coke

"Your girl bought you lunch" Anya smirked

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She lifted her personal phone.

**Your amazing, thank you xx**

She didn’t wait long for a reply

**Eat and don’t do work whilst you're eating! xx**

Lexa smiled putting her phone back on her desk.

"So can I borrow you on Saturday, I promised Raven I would sort out suits for the ceremony to confirm our marriage, Linc is free so we can have like a sibling day"

"Yeah absolutely"

"You won't lose time with Clarke, I think Raven is kidnapping her and O to go dress shopping"

"Yeah sounds like a plan"

"Then we can all meet for dinner or something?"

"Yep" Lexa said getting up and lifting her lunch and going over to the sofa at the other end of the office and sitting down.

 

 


	22. Choices Chapter 22

Clarke, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln were all sitting eating a meal.

“So Lexa is at a conference?” Anya asked “I’ve not heard from her, she was gone by time I got in this morning.”

“Yeah she left at 10am we thought she would be back by now” Raven said

“She’s stuck in traffic she’s going to be another hour” Clarke sat her phone down and took a drink

30 minutes later…

“Shall we head to grounders and get a few drinks?” Lincoln asked

“Yeah sounds good to me” Anya smiled “That okay with you babe?”

“Yep absolutely I could be doing with a drink or 6” Raven smirked

“I’ll drop my car off at my flat and meet you there” Clarke suggested

“I’m not drinking so I’ll follow you and bring you back” Octavia said “I’m early tomorrow so I won’t be staying long”

“You sure?”

“Yeah absolutely” Octavia smiled and then turned to Lincoln “I won’t be long babe we’ll just meet you there”

30 minutes later Clarke and Octavia were walking up from the car park, just as they approached the door they heard a familiar voice shouting on Clarke.

“Ignore her just walk in” Octavia stated taking Clarke’s arm.

“Clarke please, just hear me out” Jess pleaded

“2 minutes” Clarke snapped folding her arms

“In private” Jess said looking at Octavia

“Not a chance” Octavia snapped folding her arms

Jess rolled her eyes and then looked at Clarke.

“I made a huge mistake”

“You don’t fucking say” Octavia snapped “Clarke come on you owe her nothing”

“2 minutes over” Clarke said turning to leave but Jess grabbed her arm

“Let my arm go” Clarke snapped

“Clarke please”

“Take your hand off my girlfriend please” Lexa stated

Jess instantly let go.

“Girlfriend?” Jess said looking at Clarke

“Hi babe” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

“Hey” Lexa smiled

“Okay now I’ll see you in there” Octavia smirked knowing Clarke would be fine

“Were coming…Jess no offence but I’d rather stick pins in my eyes than get re involved with you, I now realise how poorly you treated me and for the first time in a long time I’m truly happy…I don’t wish you any bad…but I don’t wish you any good either”

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa “Let’s go babe”

Lexa interlinked their hands as they walked into the bar. Before they reached their friends Clarke turned her attention to Lexa.

“Girlfriend?” Clarke said raising her eyebrow

“Girlfriend” Lexa smiled stealing a kiss “Unless you have any objections”

Clarke smiled “Not at all”

“Hey everything okay?” Anya asked getting up from the booth

“Yeah perfect” Clarke smiled

“Good” Raven smiled “How was the conference?”

“Head is pounding”

“You want a drink?” Anya asked

“Just an orange juice, I’m too tired for alcohol, I’m not staying long” Lexa said sitting down in the booth beside Clarke.

They all sat for over an hour just talking and catching up.

“Babe let’s get you home your exhausted” Clarke whispered

“I’m okay I just want some time with you” Lexa said

“Clarke I’m going to stay at Lincoln’s tonight” Octavia said

“Okay” Clarke smiled

“Come stay at mine” Lexa said quietly so no-one heard her

“Lex…”

“Please…I want to cuddle and watch a movie or something, just us, you can sleep in spare room if it makes you feel more comfortable” Lexa suggested

“Okay, I’ll go home get some stuff and my car” Clarke agreed

“Guys were going to go” Anya yawned getting up

“Yeah us too” Lincoln said “Clarke we’ll drop you home”

“I think I’m more than capable of dropping my girlfriend off”

“Wait your official now?” Raven jumped in the conversation

Clarke rolled her eyes

“Oh my god Raven they’ve been official from the day they set eyes on each other” Anya joked

Lincoln and Octavia smirked.

“And it’s time to go” Lexa laughed

They all walked back to their cars and said their goodbyes. Lexa took the five minute drive to Clarke’s.

“I won’t be long babe; I’m just going to get showered and changed and get some clothes”

"Okay, I'll leave the door open" Lexa smiled leaning in for a kiss before Clarke got out the car

 

45 minutes later…  


Clarke got out her car and got her bag from the back seat before making her way to Lexa's front porch. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door and locking it.

Lexa looked over from the sofa before getting up to go meet her girlfriend.

"You look cute" Clarke smiled looking at Lexa who was wearing shorts and tank top with her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses firmly on her face.

"Thanks babe, but you’re the cute one" Lexa smiled

Clarke had her monkey pyjama shorts on and a hoodie.

"You pick a film?"

"Nope I figured I'd let you" Lexa smiled "Just please not gore, I hate gore"

"I really want to see that Truth or Dare, Lucy Hale from Pretty Little Liars is in it" Clarke smiled

"Whatever makes you happy" Lexa smiled

They both cuddled up on the sofa, Lexa opened her arms to let Clarke in and dimmed the lights before pressing play.

45 minutes into the film.

"No gore Clarke, So far her hand has been broke with a hammer, he's went through a pool cue…"

"Shhh just watch" Clarke said

Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes.

The film ended and Clarke turned to face Lexa "That was good"

"Yes okay it was pretty good, I'll give you that!" Lexa yawned

"Baby you're exhausted let's get you to bed" Clarke said leaning in and kissing Lexa softly

"Yep I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, where do you want to sleep?"

"Where do you want me to sleep Lex?"

"I do not want to pressure you" Lexa admitted

"Come on, the thought of holding you in my arms all night appeals to me" Clarke smiled

"I am not a little spoon Clarke"

"I think tonight you will find you are" Clarke smirked getting up "Compromise Lex, most important thing in a relationship other than trust"

"Oh really?" Lexa asked

"Yeah" Clarke smiled

"Well see about that" Lexa smiled lifting Clarke and walking towards her bedroom

"Yep I did not expect that" Clarke laughed

Lexa put Clarke down outside her bedroom door and then opened the door

"I'll get your bag, you get comfortable" Lexa smiled

Lexa walked back into the lounge and lifted Clarke's bag before making her way back to her bedroom. She smiled seeing Clarke in her pyjama vest top with a monkey on the front say trouble maker at the bottom.

"You're actually adorable" Lexa smiled

"Shut up" Clarke smirked going over to her bag and getting her toothbrush and going to the bathroom

Lexa laughed, shook her head. "I'm in trouble" she muttered to herself.

Clarke returned and Lexa left to brush her on teeth before going back and climbing in beside Clarke. Clarke put her phone on the bedside table and turned so she can face Lexa.

"You're so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend" Lexa said looking straight into Clarke's eyes and putting some hair behind Clarke's ear.

"You're not exactly horrible on the eyes Lex" Clarke smiled leaning in and kissing Lexa softly

They both lay awake talking for maybe 15 minutes before they both fell asleep. Clarke had her arms tightly wrapped around Lexa's waist as she held her close.

 

 


End file.
